Our mistake
by Galia V
Summary: Hola como estan, bueno aqui les tengo las ultimas partes de mi fic espero que lo disfruten YohxAnna Capitulo final parte 1 reviewssssssssss
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno se q estoy un poco desaparecida, pero tengo justificación,1 estoy en clases, 2 tengo q preparar las cosas para la graduación q es en julio, ten trabajos hasta para dormir y la mas importante tenia un bloqueo mental jajja, pero q se hace, la cosa es q esta historia se me ocurrió debido a ciertos problemas familiares q tengo, yo con 17 años los puedo enfrentar fácil, pero un niño de 5 años, bueno no los aburro mas y lean nos vemos abajo.

Our mistake

Era una tarde tranquila en Funbari, los pájaros cantaban, el día estaba hermoso y no había ningún signo de lluvia, todo lo necesario para pasar un día en familia, pero eso pudiera ser si las cosas no estuvieran así.

-YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI- grito una joven de cabellos rubios largos, piel blanca, contextura delgada muy bien formada.

- SI DIME ALGO Q NO SEPA- gritó otro joven de cabellos castaños, piel bronceada, y unos audífonos naranjas.

Eso son mis padres, ¿¿Quién soy yo ¿??? Bueno mi nombre es Hana Asakura, tengo 5 años de edad, y soy hijo de Anna e Yoh Asakura, que son aquellas personas que tienen rato discutiendo allá abajo, mientras yo estoy aquí asomado en las escaleras escuchado su discusión, no me gusta verlos así, no se q pasó con esos días en que todo eran felicidad. Ahora ellos se la pasan discutiendo por cualquier cosa, eso me duele mucho no quiero q sigan diciéndose esas cosas horribles q no sienten, o ¿¿¿ tal vez si las sienten????, ya no sé q creer.

Como un lugar donde todo era rizas se pudo convertir en esto???, y todo esto empezó hace aproximadamente un mes ahora q recuerdo.

………………

Un joven de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos con pereza, soltó un bostezo mientras se estiraba en el futon, por ultimo se sentó en el mismo dirigiendo su mirada su acompañante, una joven de cabellos rubios dormía placidamente aun, el sonrió ante esa imagen, hay esta su esposa la mujer q amaba, y q lo había hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, dándole un regalo q no se compara con nada, un hermoso hijo de él, una criatura q dependiera de los 2, ante este pensamiento se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, para después reincorporarse, tomar y ducha y cambiarse, cuando salió se sorprendió al ver q su esposa ya no estaba.

Bajo las escaleras, percibiendo un aroma delicias, sin duda Anna estaba cocinando, se acercó a la cocina y si allí estaba ella dándole la espalda picando algunas verduras, se acercó con cautela y le dio un caluroso abrazo por detrás.

-buenos días Annita- dijo Yoh dándole un beso en el cuello.

- buenos días-dijo con su tono normal.

-acaso es forma de saludarme- preguntó con puchero.

- y según tu como debería saludarte???-preguntó con una ceja alzada

- bueno ahora q lo dices- Yoh la volteo para q quedara frente a el y le plantó un beso muy apasionado, q por su puesto ella respondió rodeándole el cuello, el beso se fue poniendo más intenso hasta q cierta vocecita se acercaba y tuvieron q separarse rápidamente.

- papá, mamá buenos días- dijo un pequeño de cabellos rubios apareciendo por la puerta.

- bueno días campeón, como dormiste ¿???- preguntó Yoh tomando a su hijo en brazos.

- muy bien papá- dijo él para luego voltear a ver a su mama, q se acercaba y le daba un beso en le mejilla.

- buenos días mi pequeño- dijo ella después de darle el beso- espero q tengas hambre por q prepare tu plato favorito- dijo ella con ternura recibiendo a su hijo en brazos ya q este brincó a ella.

- gracias mama, eres la mejor- dijo Hana abrazándola.

- solo lo mejor para mi pequeño- dijo Anna abrazándolo con ternura, bajó la mirada enternecida de Yoh,.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ese mañana todo era normal pero fue después q empezó a ponerse mal las cosas._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- otra vez????- preguntó Anna viendo a su esposo q se ponía las sandalias.

- lo q pasa es q los muchachos están muy activos, y bueno ya hacia tiempo q no estábamos juntos y estamos aprovechado las cosas- dijo yo sonriéndole muy a su modo

- si pero- pero Anna calló-_ últimamente se la pasa mucho con ellos-_ pensó Anna entristecida

- pero q Annita???- preguntó Yoh viéndola con preocupación.

- no nada, es mejor q lleves a Hana o llegara tarde- dijo ella dándose la vuelta para irse- yo iré por él cuando salga así tendrás más tiempo con tus amigos, pero no llegues muy tarde entendido- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono molesto q no paso desapercibido ante el shaman.

- papá nos vamos- dijo el pequeño apareciendo ante sus padres.

- si vamos- dijo Yoh despertando de sus pensamientos

- te veo más tarde mama- dijo Hana acercándose dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

- si q tengas un buen día Hana- dijo ella despidiéndose de su hijo.

- bueno nos vemos Annita- dijo el acercándose par besarla pero ella se apartó, Yoh la miro sorprendida ella nunca lo avía rechazado, pero entendió el mensaje.

- bueno Hana es mejor q nos vallamos- dijo tomando la mano de su hijo y saliendo de la casa, pero no sin antes darle una mirada confusa a Anna.

Hana miro extrañado a sus padres, pero decidió no preguntar, ya q sus padres siempre le enseñaron a no meterse en cosas de grandes o de parejas (lastima q yo nunca seguí ese consejo XD).

Caminaron muy animados los dos, como era siempre, hana hacia algo e Yoh lo perseguía o viceversa, pero hana pudo notar q la mirada de su padre tenia un dejo de preocupación, así q decidió preguntar.

-papá- dijo jalándolo del pantalón.

- si q pasa???- preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo .

- te preocupa algo??- preguntó con inocencia el pequeño rubio .

- Q??' por q lo dices hijo- salió con otra pregunta el joven padre.

- hay algo q te preocupa lo puedo ver en tus ojos papá- dijo el joven shaman. Su padre se arrodilló al frente de él, y le empezó a revolver los cabellos. Sin duda su hijo era muy observador e inteligentes, esas cualidades las saco de su madre sin lugar a duda.( aun que de ti no me confío la cara de tonto q tienes ¬.¬ eso me lo demostraste dejando a Anna embarazada a los 15 XD aun no me lo creo y ustedes O.O??)

- no es nada hijo, enserio estoy bien.- dijo revolviéndole los cabellos más.

- esta bien, confío en ti- dijo el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, Yoh lo recibió y sonrió enternecido, no cabía duda su hijo era único no lo podría amar mas.

- bueno campeón es mejor q te des prisa, o si no llegaras tarde- dijo Yoh llevando a Hana hasta el portón de la escuela hay el pequeño salio corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos, bajo la mirada de su sonriente padre.

- nos vemos papa- dijo el pequeño agitándole la mano.

- si q tengas un buen día.- dijo Yoh de igual manera, después tomo curso a donde se iba a reunir con sus amigos. Pero en el camino alguien ocupaba sus pensamientos, Anna lo había rechazado en la mañana., se veía molesta y también algo triste y él sabia q en parte él tenia la culpa.

Ahora q lo pensaba las ultimas 3 semanas se la había pasado con sus amigos, solo veía a su familia en las mañanas y en las noches, siempre era la misma rutina llevaba a Hana, se iba con sus amigos y regresaba cuando ya Anna estaba dormida.

- tal vez debería reducir estas salidas y pasar mas tiempo con ellos- dijo yoh melancólico al darse q cuenta q sin querer estaba descuidando a su familia.

-Anna- susurró con frustración.

Ya había pasado el día Hana disfrutó un "divertido " día de clases ( q clase de anormal disfruta un día de clases O.O??? solo Manta XD) ya eran aproximadamente las 4pm, Hana estaba con uno de sus compañeros de clases jugando hasta q una voz llamo su atención.

- Hana ya es hora- dijo una voz femenina a unos metros del grupo.

- si mama ya voy- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre- bueno muchachos nos vemos mañana., hasta entonces- dijo Hana corriendo en dirección de su madre despidiéndose con la mano.

- hola Hana, como pasaste tu día- dijo recibiendo a su hijo en brazos.

- muy bien mama- dijo muy sonriente el niño, anna se lo quedo viendo sin duda alguna era hijo de Yoh, igual de entusiasta, esa misma sonrisa, todo le hacia recordar a su esposo. Hana por su parte noto q su mama esta distanciada.

- sucede algo mamá???- pregunto el pequeño con preocupación.

- eh?? No, no pasa nada, solo me distraje- dijo acariciándole los rubios cabellos a su hijo- bien es mejor q nos vallamos a casa, antes de q se haga tarde- dijo la rubia empezando a caminar con su hijo a su lado.

- si por q si papa llega y no estamos, creo q se preocuparía mucho- dijo con la típica risita marca Yoh.

- no lo creo- dijo Anna en un tono muy bajo un poco triste.

- ehh?? Dijiste algo mamá??- preguntó el pequeño creyendo escuchar algo.

- si q nos demos prisa, q va a empezar a llover- dijo acelerando el paso.

Horas mas tarde , madre e hijo, estaban preparando la cena, pero ni rastro del padre, esto tenia un poco triste a Hana ya q yoh tenia dos noches q no cenaba con ellos, solo lo veía en las mañanas, o antes de dormir pero eran pocas, esa era la misma historia durante tres semanas, y Hana la verdad se sentía solo, claro tenia a su mamá, pero siempre hace falta una figura paterna.

Anna por su parte notó, la mirada de su hijo lo cual aumento el enojo, ella se sentía igual q hana se sentía sola, ella podía tolerarlo pero su hijo, Yoh la iba a escuchar si es q no se presentaba a la cena.

- mama- susurró sacando a su madre de los pensamientos.

- si q sucede???- preguntó mirándolo.

- este creo q los vegetales ya están suficientemente cortados- dijo con terror al ver como habían quedado los vegetales, ya hace unos momentos empezó a picarlos como si quisiera matar a alguien.

- uhhh – dijo Anna viendo su "obra"

- y por cierto crees q mi papá venga a cenar esta vez- pregunto con una mirada triste q no paso desapercibido por los ojos de su madres.

- no lo se Hana, la verdad no lo se- dijo llenándose de ira otra vez. Yoh Asakura la iba a escuchar si no se aparecía, no soporta ver a su hijo triste.

Luego de terminar de cocinar se dispusieron a comer, y como Anna suponía Yoh no dio señal de aparecer, por lo q le dijo a Hana q no esperar a su padre, este con desgana comió, al igual q anna pero a diferencia la cólera q ella sentía en esos momentos hacia su esposo no era normal ( Anna y yo nos parecemos la cólera q cargo en estos días tampoco es normal ¬.¬)

Después de fregar los platos y dejar todo en orden Hana se fue a la cama, mientras anna esperaba en la sala a q su esposo apareciera.

-_Cuando mi papa regreso a casa no creía el estado en el q estaba._

- Hay me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo el susodicho entrando a la casa.

- ya era hora q aparecieras- dijo una voz femenina con suma frialdad.

- Anna??? Q haces despierta???- preguntó normal pero cierto aroma alerto a la rubia.

- estuviste tomando- dijo con evidente enojo.

- si solo fueron unas copas- dijo, pero un mareo hizo q se apoyara de la pared.

- si claro unas copas. Si apenas puedes mantenerte de pie- dijo viendo el estado en el q estaba.

. Por los grandes espíritus anna no estoy borracho- dijo Yoh con fastidio, pero en eso recibió una sonara cachetada, abrió los ojos con impresión y llevo su mano a la mejilla afectada- por q me golpeas- dijo empezando a levantar la voz.

- por q te lo tienes merecido, como te atreves a aparecerte así en esas condiciones- dijo la itako histérica- q pasaría si Hana te viera así, q clase de ejemplo eres para él- dijo fuera de si.

- a si y según tu q clase de ejemplo de ser para nuestro hijo- dijo Yoh también fuera de si.

- si fueras un poco mas serio, pensaras en tu familia seria perfecto, pero no lo único q te interesa es estar con la bola de idiotas q tienes por amigos- gritó con todas sus fuerzas saliendo corriendo de hay.

Mientras Yoh se quedaba en el puerta apretando con fuerza los puños, con evidente enojo, esa noche Yoh durmió en la sala, pero ninguno de los dos adultos notó las pequeñas lágrimas q derramaba, un niño escondido tras las puertas.

Hana despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar un puertazo, por lo menos ya se había acabado la discusión aunque sus padres allá terminado en lugares distintos de la casa. Se levanto y salio de la casa sin q sus padres lo supiera, ya era costumbre de todos modos, escuchar las discusiones de sus padres y después salir a caminar a despejar su mente.

El joven shaman camino hasta llegar a el parque donde él y sus padres acostumbraban a pasear y hacer los días de campo, pero él lo había dicho eso era antes, ahora si pasaban 5 minutos tranquilos en la cena era mucho, suspiro ya no soportaba esto, y no sabia q hacer para q todo regresara a la normalidad, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos q no se dio cuenta q venia alguien en la dirección contraria, como consecuencia de su distracción choco contra esa persona.

- oh lo siento mucho- dijo el pequeño sobándose la cabeza sin mirar a la persona q tenia delante, por q estaba en el suelo a causa del impacto.

- Hana???- preguntó una voz conocida.

Hana levanto la vista para poder ver al "extraño"- tío Ren???- preguntó el muchacho al reconocer esa cara conocida.

- q haces a estar hora de la noche en la calle- preguntó tendiéndole una mano para q se levantara.

- pues solo q……..- no sabia q decirle

-Yoh y Anna discutieron otra vez no es así???- preguntó ren al notar la mirada de tristeza q tenia el niño en si.

El solo asintió con timidez- últimamente ya no se pueden ni ver, no lo soporto no me gusta verlos así- dijo Hana con las lagrimas q amenazaban con salir.

- si a mi tampoco me gusta q estén así, todavía no lo puedo creer- dijo Ren molesto. El sabia lo q pasaba entre el shaman y la itako, por q una vez fue a verlos, pero antes de entrar escucho unos gritos y se asomo escondido y no podía creer lo q veía yoh y anna discutiendo a gritos, bueno de Anna no era raro por q a quien no le gritaba ella???(XD), pero Yoh el tranquilo Yoh q siempre recibía los regaños de su esposa con una sonrisa eso si era raro.

-no se q hacer para detener esto tío-dijo Hana corriendo y abrazando a su tío, dejando fluir las lagrimas- no quiero q sigan gritándose, tengo miedo q se vallan a separar, no quiero q mi papa y mi mamá se alejen uno del otro o tener q estar solo con uno, no quiero- dijo en mar de lagrimas el niño.

- y por q no tratas de hablar con uno de ellos???- le dijo Ren acariciándole el cabello a su sobrino- es decir tal vez ellos no han dejado de pelear por q alguien no les a dicho q es doloroso Hana- dijo Ren sonriéndole

- pero no se como hacerlo – dijo Hana bajando la cara con tristeza- eso son cosas de adultos, y no se como afrontarles- dijo Hana apretando los puños.

- si tienes razón son cosas de adultos, pero ellos son tus padres, tu estas sufriendo por eso, no crees q aunque sea deberías intentar- dijo Ren alentándolo.

- tienes razón tal vez si yo hablara con mi papá esto podría arreglarse- dijo Hana con una esperanza.

- así es Hana, después todo tu eres el fruto de los sentimientos q ellos tiene- dijo ren con una gran sonrisa, en cambio Hana lo vio confundido.

- el fruto de lo q ellos siente??? Q quieres decir con eso- dijo el pequeño confundido.

- eso de veras preguntárselo a sus padres- dijo Ren con una sonrisa triunfante- ahora es mejor q regreses a casa, antes de a tu madres le de un ataque- dijo Ren empezando a caminar con el niño.

En el camino Hana iba pensando en lo q había dicho Ren, si esta misma noche el iba a hablar con su papá, le iba a preguntar q es lo significa eso de q el es el fruto de los sentimientos q tienen sus padres. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en frente de la entrada de la pensión.

- bueno es mejor q entres- dijo Ren despidiéndose con la mano, hana asintió y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de entrar regreso a mirar a ren.

- tío Ren gracias- dijo el pequeño despidiéndose y entrando a la casa.

Una vez adentro se quito las sandalias, pero sintió una mirada fría ( de quien será ¬-¬),Hana levanto la mirada y vio su madre con una mirada seria, pero con preocupación.

- donde estabas a estas horas- dijo Anna con notable disgusto

- Salí a caminar un rato- dijo con inocencia.

- sabes lo peligroso q es, hana te pudo pasar algo- dijo Anna acercándose, a su hijo este cerro los ojos con temor por lo q le fuera a hacer su madre, pero a cambio recibió un calido abrazo de ella- me tenias muy preocupada- dijo ella estrechando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo.

- lo siento mucho mama- dijo el pequeño también abrazando con fuerza a su madre.

En eso se escucho el ruido de una puerta corriéndose, mostrando a un agitado shaman q pareciera como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Al ver la escena se alivio al ver su hijo en brazos de su esposa, a decir verdad cuando lo buscaron para la cena y no dio señal los dos se preocuparon tremendamente y dejaron su discusión para ir a buscar a su hijo, Anna le dijo para ir con el, pero Yoh le dijo q era mejor q ella esperara a ver si Hana regresaba, y bueno por una vez en el mes Anna acepto sin oposición.

- Hana donde estabas??? Nos tenias muy preocupados- dijo Yoh acercándose a su hijo q estaba en los brazos de su esposa.

- lo siento mucho papa- dijo Hana arrepentido, por preocupar así a sus padres.

. no vuelvas a hacerlo, nos tenias muy asustados- dijo Anna mirándolo con preocupación

Hana no soporto mas y con cada uno de sus brazos rodeo los cuyos de sus padres dándole un abrazo a los dos, Yoh y Anna se miraron confundidos, pero aceptaron el abrazo de su hijo aunque eso significara tener contacto entre ellos mismos, pero eso en este momento no les importaba, los dos correspondieron el abrazo de su hijo.

La cena por un vez transcurrió tranquila, no se sentía ese ambiente pesado q se empezó a sentir desde hace un mes, Hana estaba mas tranquilo en la cena su papa los ayudo, y no hubo ni una sola discusión por una vez en mucho tiempo Hana sentía q su familia regresaba, pero el sabia q eso no era del todo cierto.

Después de dicha cena, los tres lavaron los platos y acomodaron los destrozos y desorden q causa hacer una cena ( yo no se ustedes pero siempre q cocino yo todo queda desastroso XD). Hana después fue jardín a ver las estrellas un rato le gustaba mucho eso, lo relajaba y despejaba su mente, pero sus pensamientos despertaron cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse, voltio y miro a su padre q se sentó a su lado.

- las estrellas están hermosas esta noche, no lo crees???- dijo viendo el cielo con una sonrisa el shaman castaño.

- si están muy hermosas y brillan mucho- dijo hana también perdiendo su mirada en el cielo.

- sabes q se dice cuando las estrellas brillan mucho???- dijo Yoh volteando a ver a su hijo

- no q dice- dijo también mirando a su padre

- se acercan buenos tiempos y felicidad (ok eso lo acabo de inventar no se si será cierto pero esa es la impresión q me da cuando veo las estrellas brillar así ¬.¬)- dijo con una característica sonrisa.

- en serio, entonces quiere decir q se acercan buenos tiempos genial- dijo Hana emocionado

- si eso espero- dijo Yoh igual q el.

Se quedaron otro rato mas hay contemplando las estrellas, hasta q hana recordar la conversación q tubo con Ren y bueno ya estaba su papa por q no preguntarle de una vez.

- papa puedo preguntarte algo???- dijo Hana algo tímido

- si, sabes q puedes preguntarme lo q se hijo soy tu papa- dijo Yoh mirándolo curioso

- bueno es q tenia curiosidad por saber… q significa eso de q yo soy el fruto de los sentimientos q hay entre tu y mi mama???- pregunto Hana con inocencia. A Yoh esa pregunta lo agarro desapercibido, miro a su hijo sorprendido.

- bueno Hana este como te lo digo- dijo Yoh algo apenado ( mente pervertida)- ve tu mama y yo estamos casados no es así??- dijo Yoh buscando la mejor manera de explicarle.

- si aja- dijo hana esperando la respuesta curiosa.

- Hana eso quiere decir q tu eres lo q nació del gran amor q siento por tu mama, al igual q ella, tu eres el ser q salio de lo q uno siente por el otro, tu eres lo mas maravilloso q nos ha pasado- dijo Yoh acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

- entonces quiere decir q yo soy lo q represento su amor???- dijo Hana creyendo haber entendido.

- si – dijo yoh atrayéndolo para abrazarlo- eso y eres el tesoro mas grande q tenemos- dijo Yoh abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

- entonces si es así por q mi mama y tu discuten tanto- dijo Hana entristecido. A Yoh lo tomo por sorpresa.

- bueno Hana, ahora tu mama y yo estamos pasando por algunos problemas eso es normal- dijo Yoh mirando a su hijo.

- pero antes ustedes también pasaban por problemas, no era así siempre tu le sonreías a mi mama, o la abrazabas, pero ahora, me duelo mucho papa -dijo Hana bajando la mirada con tristeza.

- bueno hana lo q pasa- Yoh no sabia q responder, y la confección de su hijo lo destrozo por completo.

- acaso ya no se quieren??- pregunto Hana

- Hana no es eso si no q las cosas cambiaron- dijo Yoh tratando de buscar como aclararle eso a su hijo.

- pero- Hana no pudo continuar por q una voz lo dejo.

- Hana es hora de dormir- dijo la itako apareciendo en la escena.

Yoh al verla desvió la mirada, Hana noto eso y se entristeció mas- si mama ya voy, bunas noches papa- dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba su madre.

Anna y Hana desaparecieron por el corredor, pero yoh se quedo pensativo por la conversación con hana.

Anna arropo a su hijo y le dio un beso de buenas noches- q descanses- dijo parándose en la puerta para salir.

- buenas noches mama- dijo hana cerrando los ojos.

Anna se quedo apoyada en la puerta con una mirada de tristeza, había escuchado toda la conversación y al igual q Yoh le dolía mucho q su hijo sufriera por su culpa, pero no sabia como arreglar las cosas a este punto, de verdad no lo sabia, pensó cerrando los ojos dejando caer unas lagrimas, llevo su mano a su vientre y abrió los ojos.

- esto será lo mejor para nosotros-dijo todavía con la mano en su vientre.

Yoh estaba sentado debajo del cerezo q tenían en el jardín, ese cerezo donde había pasado momentos felices al lado de su hijo y su esposa, ese cerezo a sello muchas promesa entre ella y el, y sobre todo el cerezo donde le dijo q la amaba con lo q ella le devolvió la respuesta a los meses diciéndole la gran noticia de q serian padres.

-q puedo hacer???- dijo Yoh con toda tristeza.

- no cree q debería hablar con la señorita Anna amo???- pregunto su fiel a samurai apareciendo a su lado.

- si lo se Amidamaru, pero la pregunta es como???- dijo Yoh mirándolo

- amo Yoh quisiera hacerle una pregunta???- dijo el samurai en tono serio.

- si q quieres saber???- respondió con otra pregunta el shaman de Izumo.

- usted todavía ama a la señorita Anna???- pregunto con un dejo de preocupación y tristeza por la futura respuesta q le pudiera dar su amo.

Yoh se quedo meditando un rato ( lo voy a patear XD), pero después le dirigió una sonrisa a su espíritu y respondió- claro q la amo Amida, con todo mi alma, aunque hemos tenido nuestras diferencias lo q siento por ella no a cambiado en nada- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

- pues creo q para arreglar las cosas debería llevarse por sus sentimientos, no por la mente- dijo amidamaru con una sonrisa ya q hacia mucho tiempo q no veía esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amo.

- guiarme por mis sentimientos??? – dijo Yoh meditando.

- a si es amo Yoh , debería hacer como hizo en muchas ocasiones, hablar con el corazón no con la mente- dijo amida aconsejándole ( desde cuando amidamaru es un consejero amoroso O.O???)

- hablar con el corazón, tienes razón amidamaru- dijo poniéndose de pie- estos meses creo q hemos dejado salir nuestras frustraciones, nos hemos lastimado mucho y sobre todo- dijo bajando la mirada- el mas afectado fue nuestro hijo y nosotros no le prestamos atención a lo q el sentía- dijo Yoh apretando los puños.

- entonces creo q debería ir a hablar con ella ahora mismo amo-dijo el samurai desvaneciéndose.

- si tienes razón, gracias amidamaru- dijo Yoh empezando a caminar a la casa pero se detuvo ya q se abrió la puerta dejando ver su esposa.

Yoh la mira embobado, hace mucho tiempo q no la miraba con esos ojos, pero eso solo confirmaba una cosa, seguía tan enamorado como siempre de ella, ese sentimiento q los unió q por un momento pensó q se había a acabado pero nada de eso ere cierto.

Anna por su parte también miro a Yoh con otros ojos, ahora dudaba de lo q iba a hacer pero eso era lo q ella creía q era mejor para su familia por mas q le doliera.

- necesito hablar contigo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo desviando la mirada sonrojados, al ver lo q sucedió.

- bueno .. este tu primero Annita- dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza, por su parte Anna se sorprendió hacia ya tiempo q Yoh no le decía de esa forma.

- Yoh creo q hemos tenido problemas sin sentido últimamente- dijo ella abrazándose a si misma bajo la mirada de su ex prometido- problemas q no hemos podido arreglar, y por eso hemos hecho mucho daño a Hana- dijo ella bajando la mirada. Yoh la miro extraño, estaba diciendo lo mismo q el quería pero había algo en sus ojos le decía q lo q le iba decir no le iba a gustar por eso decidió hablar el.

- si tienes razón por eso creo q lo mejor es- empezó Yoh pero fue interrumpido por Anna.

- lo mejor será q nos separemos- dijo Anna bajando la mirada.

- QUE???-pregunto yoh con los ojos como platos, acaso Anna le dijo lo q acababa de escuchar.

- Yoh quiero q me des el divorcio- dijo enfrentando su mirada fría con la atónita de de su esposo.

Contianuara……………….

Bueno q les pareció, no se esperaban ese tipo de relación u problemas entre ellos, pero es un posibilidad en toda familia aun que sea una vez los padres discuten y lastiman a lo hijos de por medio, bueno pero yo ya como digo estoy acostumbrado así q sencillamente no les paro jajaj.

Respecto al capi en realidad iba a ser un oneshot, pero me salio de mas de largo y decidí dividirlo en dos así q espero q me mandes sus review aun q sea espero recibir unos 10 si no es mucho pedir TTOTT please así q espero sus comentarios y sobre todo los review nos vemos en el otro capi si ustedes quieren y claro será el final jajaj chaooooooooooo


	2. Lo q nos une es mas fuerte q lo q nos

Hola bueno aquí esta el capi 2, por poco y no lo hago agradezcan a las vacaciones de carnaval q me dieron un tiempito pero en realidad no se q clase de loco leerá esto, jejej 20 pag de word, bueno es una ventaja para los q les gusta leer mucho jejejej nnU , bueno no los distraigo mas así q los dejo con el capi dos.

Capitulo 2

Lo que nos une es mas fuerte que lo que nos separa.

-lo mejor será q nos separemos- dijo anna bajando la mirada.

- QUE???-preguntó yoh con los ojos como platos acaso anna le dijo lo q acababa de escuchar.

- yoh quiero q me des el divorcio- dijo enfrentando su mirada fría con la atónita de de su esposo.

Lo q los dos adultos no notaron, fue que una pequeña personita había estado escuchado la conversación, al escuchar los pasos de su madre alejarse de su habitación, decidió bajar para ver q sucedería con sus padres pero ahora se daba cuenta de q eso era un gran error por q acababa de escuchar lo mas doloroso de su corta vida.

_- esto tiene q ser un sueño, esto no puede ser verdad-_ dijo hana retrocediendo con lagrimas de los ojos, ya q su mayor miedo se estaba haciendo realidad.

De repente salió corriendo con todo lo q sus piernas le daba, fuera de la casa.

No lo podía creer sus padres se iban a divorciar esto tenía q ser un mal sueño, pensó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas saliendo los ríos de agua de sus ojo-¿Por qué?? Tenia q pasar eso, acaso no había forma de arreglar las cosas acaso su familia estaba destinada a separarse.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos q no se dio cuenta q le pasó por al lado a alguien muy conocido para el.

-Hana???- dijo el joven de cabello violeta al ver al niño corriendo y llorando- HANA ESPERA- gritó Ren con miedo al ver el estado del niño empezando su carrera tras el.

Hana no había escuchado los gritos de Ren, estaba tan destrozado q no quería saber nada solo correr, pero no se dio cuenta q la luz del semáforo peatonal había cambiado a rojo.

Ren miró con terror adonde se dirigía Hana corriendo a todo lo q le daban las piernas para llegar a él.

-HANA CUIDADO- gritó desesperado al ver el auto q se acercaba al niño q toda velocidad.

Hana reacciono con ese grito pero era demasiado tarde lo único q pudo ver fue una luz q se acercaba muy rápido a el, después lo único q sintió fue un tremendo dolor por todo su cuerpo, para después desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

- Hana, Hana., HANA- grito Ren con desesperación al ver al niño tirado en el suelo con muchas partes de su cuerpo sangrando ( soy cruel no creen?? TTOTT), se acercó a él con cuidado y lo tomó entre sus brazos pero sin moverlo mucho para no lastimarlo más de lo q ya estaba- maldición Hana responde- dijo sacudiéndolo con delicadeza, pero el niño estaba completamente inconsciente y tenia heridas muy feas en el cuerpo la cabeza le estaba sangrando, al igual q muchos raspones, seguro tenia heridas internas por el gran golpe q recibió.

- le juro q fue un accidente no lo vi hasta q fue demasiado tarde- dijo el conductor temblando por lo sucedido.

- cállate y llama a un ambulancia imbecil- gritó Ren histérico por el comportamiento del conductor y la poca acción.

- si si como diga- dijo sacando un celular de su bolsillo para llamar a una ambulancia.

- maldición esto no esta bien, Hana resiste por favor- dijo Ren mirando el pequeño cuerpo q tenía entre sus brazos.

- q acabas de decir???- preguntó Yoh aún si cree lo q su esposa le estaba pidiendo.

- quiero q nos divorciemos Yoh- dijo ella un poco fastidiada de la situación.

-No, no te voy a dar el divorcio- dijo Yoh con la mirada sombría y apretando los puños.

-que?? Yoh acaso no entiendes q….- pero calló al sentir el calido abrazo en el q la tenia atrapada su esposo.

- no, no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, embriagándose por ese aroma q lo volvía loco- lo único q entiendo es no quiero separarme de ti, y mucho menos quiero hacerle esto a Hana- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.

-pero Yoh- dijo ella saliendo de su impresión- nosotros le estamos causando daño a nuestro hijo, y no soporto q este pasando por eso a tan corta edad- dijo ella bajando la mirada aun sin corresponder el abrazo.

- si lo se, pero la separación no es la opción indicada- dijo separándose solo unos pocos centímetros de el rostro de Anna- si hacemos eso le haríamos mas daño, y también nos haríamos daño nosotros- Yoh hizo un pausa regalándole una sonrisa a su esposa- mas q todo por q te amo Anna, te amo con todo mi ser, no soportaría estar lejos de ti, por eso quisiera empezar de nuevo Annita- dijo acercándose al rostro se su esposa para darle un tierno beso q durante ese tiempo había estado guardando solo para este momento.

Anna por su parte estaba impresionada, pero le empezó a responder el beso rodeándole el cuello y cerrando los ojos, Yoh la atrajo mas hacia el, pasado ya de un beso "inocente" a uno mas apasionado, movían sus labios en un compás dulce pero lleno de deseo y amor, un amor q no se extinguirá pasara lo q pasara, ellos lo estaban demostrando en ese beso todos los sentimientos q durante ese mes de separación creyeron no existentes, se hubieran quedado así mas tiempo, pero la naturaleza les exigía aire, así q tuvieron q separarse, pero dejaron sus frente juntas

- yo también te amo Yoh, tu y Hana son todo para mi- dijo abrazándolo esta vez ella hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

- entonces aceptas darle otra oportunidad a esta tonto mi Anna Asakura????- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte

- claro q si tonto, quiero esa segunda oportunidad- dijo ella separándose y regalándole un corto beso.

- por cierto Annita, lamento mucho la tontería de embriagarme aquella noche, sobre todo de abandonarlos por ese tiempo sin darme cuenta los estaba lastimando, pero como me estaba divirtiendo tanto no me di cuenta q mi familia me necesitaba- dijo bajando la mirada apenado, pero la itako se ocupo de subirle el rostro, regalándole un pequeña sonrisa, y posando su mano sobre la mejilla q le había abofeteado esa noche.

- yo lamento no decírtelo, y sobre todo haberte abofeteado, creo q estaba celosa de q pasaras mas tiempo con ellos q con nosotros- dijo ella bajando la mirada sonrojada- sobre todo creo q estaba un poco sensible- dijo ella levantando la mirada otra vez

- si pero ahora q tenemos esta segunda oportunidad, no voy a cometer el mismo error, prometo no dejarlos solos, ustedes son lo mejor q me ha pasado- dijo abrazándola con mucho amor.

- y yo te prometo decirte cuando estés haciendo algo mal, después de todo no quiero q salgamos lastimados otra vez (Anna dijo eso O.O dios q cosas escriboXD)- dijo aforrándose más a su esposo, ya q tenia tiempo sin sentir ese calor q la reconfortaba tanto.

- pero tengo una duda, por q andabas sensible???- preguntó el un poco curios.

Anna se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta- bueno Yoh hay algo q debo decirte- dijo ella separándose de el para mirarlo a lo ojos.

- si q es es???- dijo mirándola interrogante.

- bueno … yo..Yo estoy- pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de un teléfono sonando- rayos quien será a esta hora- dijo ella molesta separándose de su esposo a para ir a contestar el teléfono, Yoh la siguió hasta llegar a su destino.

- familia Asakura- contesto Anna, Yoh la observaba con una sonrisa el semblante de fastidio q tenía, pero después cambio a uno serio y a una de preocupación, lo cual no le gusto a Yoh, el también se puse serio.

-QUE???- esto tiene q ser una broma Tao- dijo ella con cara de preocupación.

-no eso no puede ser verdad- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Yoh ya estaba más q preocupado sea lo q sea era grave.

Anna "colgó" el teléfono ( lo digo entre " " por q quedo de todas formas menos como debe XD) y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, seguida por un preocupado shaman , q no entendía nada de lo q sucedía .

Anna se detuvo en frente de la habitación de su hijo y abrió la puerta con violencia.

- Hana??- preguntó entrando pero, cuando vio el futon vacío la angustia la tomó por completo.

- Anna q sucede???- pregunto cuando llegó, vio a anna en ese estado y el futon de su hijo vació, eso lo aterró- Anna q sucede donde esta Hana???- preguntó alterado también pero Anna parecía en shock.

- no esto no puede ser- dijo fuera de control, iba a bajar las escaleras pero Yoh la detuvo por un brazo- ¡! SUELTAME!!- gritó fuera de control, pero Yoh lo q hizo fue, la atrajo hacia él y la pegó contra la pared, evitando q escapara con el peso de su cuerpo q lo tenia completamente pegado al de ella.

- Anna por favor calmate- dijo Yoh tomándole el rostro para q lo viera a los ojos- por favor calmate, y dime donde esta Hana???- pregunto otra vez con desesperación, pero manteniendo la cordura ya q su esposa ya la había perdido por completo.

- Hana … Hana .. fue arrollado por un auto- dijo ella arrojándose a los brazos de su esposo y abrazándolo con fueraza.

- QUE??, pero como ¿??- preguntó Yoh también en pánico y devolviéndole el abrazo Anna.

- no lo se Ren me llamó para decirme eso, q esta en el hospital de Tokio - dijo ella aferrandose mas a Yoh.

- por los grandes espíritus, esto no pude ser- dijo Yoh muy preocupado por su hijo- vamos Anna tenemos q ir- dijo Yoh separándola un poco de el, limpiándole las lagrimas con el sus manos- Hana nos necesita- dijo el tomándole la mano y llevándola a donde tenía su auto ( se preguntara de donde salio el auto, bueno fue un regalo de bodas de Ren jajajaja)

Yoh y Anna subieron al auto, comenzaron el camino, Yoh iba un poco excedido de velocidad pero quien no lo haría en una situación así, Anna por su parte estaba mirando por la ventana, y rezando por el bien estar de su hijo.

Yoh notó eso y rodeó a su esposa con un brazo y la atrajo hacia el, Anna por su parte no lo rechazo, era ahora el momento en q mas lo necesitaba así q ella se aferró a él.

- no te preocupes Annita ya veras q todo se solucionara- dijo Yoh acariciándole el cabello rubio de su esposa, ella se aferro mas a el, no sabia lo reconfortante q era escuchar esa frase.

Ren estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, ya había llamado a Yoh y Anna, pero Anna no le dio la respuesta solo gritó y de hay no supo mas nada, se imagina q venían en camino.

-Ren- escuchó el shaman de china, este volteo la cara y vio a los padres de su pequeño sobrino.

- valla hasta q al fin llegan- dijo Ren con un tono molesto.

-como esta mi hijo???- dijo Anna alterada

- bueno el doctor aun no a salido, pero las condiciones q estaban eran muy malas- dijo Ren bajando la cabeza.

- no esto no puede ser- dijo Yoh con la cabeza abajo- por q le tenia q pasar esto a nuestro pequeño- dijo golpeando la pared con frustración.

- eso se los debería preguntar ustedes mismos- dijo Ren con molestia,

- que quieres decir con eso???- pregunto Anna desafiante.

- q estoy seguro q lo q le paso a Hana es culpa de ustedes y solo de ustedes- dijo Ren sin bacilar, Yoh y Anna abrieron los ojos como plato. Pero una voz hizo q la discusión de pospusiera

- disculpe ustedes son familiares del niño Hana Asakura??- pregunto un hombre con bata blanca de lógica el doctor (daaaaa ¬¬)

- si nosotros somos sus padres- dijo Anna acercándose junto con Yoh al doctor- como esta mi hijo- pregunto Anna alterada.

- bueno el impacto para un niño de esa edad fue muy fuerte- dijo el con tono de compresión- tubo algunas heridas internas, pero por suerte no son graves- dijo mirando a los padres q suspiraban un poco aliviados-, pero no tiene por q preocuparse esta fuera de peligro- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

- doctor podemos entrar a verlo???- preguntó Yoh sujetando a su esposa de los hombros en forma de apoyo..

- bueno lo acaban de trasladar a una habitación, y todavía esta sedado- dijo mirándolos- pero creo q si puede recibir visitas, pero solo podrá entrar uno- dijo el doctor viendo a los 3 jóvenes frente a él.

- ve tu Annita- dijo Yoh apretándole los hombres con suavidad- es mejor q entres tu primero anda ve- dijo Yoh sonriéndole.

- gracias Yoh- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposo lo cual Ren vio con cara de "me perdí de algo" (XD)

Anna caminó junto al doctor q la llevaría al habitación en la q estaba internado su hijo, bajo la mirada de Ren y de Yoh hasta q estos se perdieron en el pasillo blanco ( los hospitales me marean XD).

Ren miró a Yoh interrogante- Yoh veo q las cosas están mejor entre ustedes- dijo Ren mirándolo, Yoh le devolvió la mirada.

- si recién habíamos arreglado las cosas cuando recibimos tu llamada- dijo Yoh apretando los puños con frustración.

Anna entró a la habitación q le indico el doctor, era pequeña estaba oscuro, solo iluminaba un poco la luz de la luna, tenia una mesita de noche, una puerta q lo mas probable q sea el baño, y al final del cuarto se encontraba la cama.

Anna se acerco a la cama, y vio a su hijo acostado en ella, tenia un suero en su brazo izquierdo, la cabeza la tenia vendada al igual q su mano derecha, estaba conectado a ciertas maquinas q mostraban el estado de sus signos vitales, a Anna se le humedecieron los ojos al ver su bebe en ese estado. Se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo le empezó a acariciar la mejilla con suavidad, tal cual como lo hacia cuando su hijo era tan solo un bebe y estaba en la cuna.

- Hana por tu, por q no me paso a mi- dijo ella con una mirada de tristeza- yo nunca quise q te pasara algo así – dijo ella con suavidad, inclinándose un poco hacia su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla q hace segundos estaba acariciando.

Anna sintió un suspiro de parte de su hijo, y fijo su atención en su hijo, este empezó a abrir los ojos con pereza, luego fijo la mirada en la mujer q tenia a su lado acariciándolo de una forma tan tierna.

- mamá???-preguntó un poco adormilado.

- si Hana soy yo- dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo con mucho cuidado, Hana no rechazo ese abrazo tan calido.

-mama estas llorando???- preguntó el pequeño niño al sentir algo húmedo caer sobre su cabeza.

- por q Hana?? Por q hiciste la tontería de salir de casa de esa forma- preguntó ella separándose un poco para mirar a su hijo.

- lo siento mama- dijo el débilmente todavía estaba bajo la anestesia así q estaba algo atontado ( lo entiendo eso te deja mas drogado q marihuana TTOTT).

- no por ahora no importa- dijo ella tiernamente dándose cuenta de q su hijo no estaba en condiciones- mejor descansa- dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla

- no mama espera- dijo el al darse cuenta q su mama se estaba levantando- necesito q me respondas algo- dijo con cara suplicante Anna lo miro extrañado, pero se sentó otra vez en la cama la mirada de su hijo no era común en el algo lo perturbaba.

- q sucede Hana q te preocupa tanto???- preguntó un poco angustiada.

- mamá tu ya no me quieres???- preguntó Hana con tristeza

- QUE?? A q viene esa pregunta- preguntó desconcertada por q su hijo pensaba eso

- por q, mi papá me dijo q yo soy lo q representa el amor q los une a ustedes- dijo con sus ojitos húmedos- y ahora q no se quieren más, eso quiere decir q a mi tampoco- dijo viéndola con tristeza.

Anna había quedo en shock absoluto, no podía creer q su hijo creyera eso, si él y su esposo eran todo para ella a pesar de ese tiempo de conflictos entre ellos, ella jamás dejo de amarlos y jamás lo haría.

- Hana por q crees eso??- preguntó Anna mirándolo con desconcierto y tristeza, pero lo ocultaba bajo su mascara de indiferencia.

- por q te escuché cuando le pediste a mi papa q se separaran- dijo Hana soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas- por eso mamá acaso a ya no me quieren??- preguntó el pequeño niño mirando a su madre q estaba completamente destrozada

Anna iba a decir algo, pero notó q su hijo cerraba los ojos con pereza y se quedaba profundamente dormido, seguro por q el efecto de la anestesia no había pasado, ella se

levantó con cuidado de la cama le dio un ultimo beso para dirigirse a la ventana de la habitación, mirando la brillante luna llena q a través de ella se reflejaban.

_- por q te escuche cuando le pediste a mi papa q se separaran….- por eso mama acaso a ya no me quieres…. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente._

_-_todo esto es mi culpa, por mi culpa mi hijo esta aquí, por mi culpa Yoh esta sufriendo, por mi estupido orgullo no arregle las cosas a tiempo, y sobre todo por mi cobardía deje de q esto pasara- dijo llevándose la mano a su vientre- si tan solo se me hubiera llenado de valor y dejado mi orgullo a un lado, se le hubiera dicho, hubiéramos arreglado nuestras diferencias hace mucho tiempo- dijo juntando su frente contra el cristal.

- la única culpable de todo este sufrimiento soy yo- dijo ella separándose del cristal y dirigiéndose a la puerta no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a su hijo, ya era hora de acabar con esto, pensó decidida antes de abandonar la habitación.

-como crees q este???- preguntó Ren a Yoh q estaba sentado en uno de las sillas de la sala de espera.

- espero q bien, no entiendo por q le tubo q pasar esto a el- dijo Yoh con la mirada baja y apretando los puños en su regazo.

- eso debiste pensarlo antes de q se pusieran a discutir sin tomar en cuenta a su hijo- dijo Ren a Yoh con molestia.

- si tienes razón todo esto paso por mi culpa- dijo Yoh admitiendo la culpa.

- no paso por culpa de los dos, ya q ninguno se detuvo cuando debieron- dijo Ren seriamente.

- te equivocas Ren, Yoh no tiene la culpa, la única culpable aquí soy yo- dijo Anna llegando a donde los dos shamanes, Yoh se levanto se su asiento y se acerco a ella.

- Annita por dices eso, claro q no es ….- empezó pero fue callado por un grito de la itako.

- CLARO Q SI SOY UNA COBARDE Y COMO … como no tuve valor mi hijo sufrió las consecuencias- dijo pasando de largo de los dos shamanes y perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Ren e Yoh se miraron confundidos, pero Yoh la siguió preocupado por el estado de su esposa.

Anna camino por el hospital hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde se puso a meditar, si era cierto si ella en vez de decirle a Yoh q empezaran de nuevo, antes del divorcio ahora estarían en casa los 3 felices pero una vez mas había sido una cobarde. Sintió una calida mano en su hombro, no necesitaba voltear sabia bien a quien le pertenecía esa mano.

- Anna q sucede???, por q dijiste esas cosas??- preguntó Yoh preocupado ahora con ambas manos en los hombros de su esposa.

- por q es la verdad- dijo ella girándose para quedar frente del castaño- Hana corrió de la casa, por q escucho cuando te pedí el divorcio- dijo ella bajando la mirada dejando fluir las lagrimas- y ahora el piensa q no los quiero, cuando ustedes son lo mejor q tengo- dijo ella soltando unos fuertes sollozos.

- por q dices q Hana piensa q no lo querremos???- pregunto yoh levantándole la cara a anna con sus manos- si tu y yo sabemos q eso no es verdad- dijo Yoh limpiándole las lagrimas.

- por q el mismo me lo pregunto- dijo ella mirando a Yoh a los ojos- me pregunto q si ya no lo queríamos q el era el fruto de nuestro amor, y si yo no te quería y nos separábamos quiere decir q no lo quiero por q el amor q sentíamos se extinguió y ya q el es el amor q nos unía al separarme de ti significa q no lo quiero, mi hijo cree eso- dijo soltando con mas fuerzas los sollozos. Yoh se acercó y la abrazo con protección, al igual q ella se aferró a él.

- eso no es verdad Anna, solo Hana esta confundido después de todo es un niño y por lo sucedido el no entendió bien las cosas- dijo Yoh tratando de reconfortarla

- Yoh no quiero q Hana creo eso, no es verdad yo lo amo, el es un regalo muy hermoso para mi, el mejor q me has dado- dijo ella escondiendo mas su rostro.

- entonces no crees q el necesita escuchar eso, decirle cuanto lo amamos, y sobre todo darle la gran noticia de q no nos vamos a separar, q seguiremos siendo una familia, el se pondrá muy feliz- dijo Yoh tratando de animarla un poco- después de q el se recupere, iremos de día de campo lo llevaremos al parque, iremos al rió a pescar, todo será como antes- dijo Yoh separando a su esposa por unos centímetros para mirarla a la cara ella tenia una leve sonrisa.

- creo q tienes razón- dijo con una leve sonrisa poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de su esposo- me hacías mucha falta Yoh- dijo ella acercándose para darle un sutil beso.

- claro q si, ahora en adelante todo será felicidad, y la vida de tranquilidad q te prometí- dijo depositándole ahora el un beso en los labios- nuestro futuro estará lleno de felicidad tanto para ti como para hana, eso lo prometo- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

- gracias Yoh- dijo ella con mirándolo con ternura mirada q ponía en pocas ocasiones.

- peroooooooo- dijo con una sonrisa de niño q no rompe un plato ( si no la vajilla completa XD)- me tienes q dar algo a cambio- dijo con una sonrisa q no le gustaba nada a Anna.

- algo a cambio q quieres????- preguntó Anna algo dudosa- con tal q no sea para perjudicar o corromper a Hana te lo daré- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- no créeme q a Hana le gustará- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa- Anna es q últimamente he pensado mucho y eso y me pregunto si no te gustaría tener otro hijo???- preguntó Yoh con inocencia

Anna palideció por eso, se quedo callada, lo cual preocupo a Yoh, si él sabía q habían tenido problemas y apenas los acababan de resolver, pero acaso a Anna lo le gustaba la idea.

- y q me dices Annita???-preguntó Yoh rodeándole la cintura.

- q ya es muy tarde para eso- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- q por q lo dices???, acaso no quieres- pregunto Yoh triste.

- por supuesto q no tonto- dijo ella separándose de el, empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo del abrigo, y sacó un sobre abierto, Yoh lo miró extrañado cuando Anna se lo extendió.

- q es esto???- preguntó Yoh algo confundido.

- toma léelo y averígualo- dijo con una sonrisa, Yoh tomó el sobre, con cuidado saco su contenido empezando a leer su contenido con mucho cuidado, luego de leerlo abrió los ojos como platos, a lo cual Anna sonrió triunfante.

- 2 meses??? Anna por q no me lo dijiste antes- dijo Yoh muy feliz, ya q Anna tenia razón era muy tarde para pedirle eso, ya q Anna tenía dos meses de embarazo.

- por q la situación no estaba para q te lo dijera- dijo ella bajando la mirada con tristeza- me entere unos días después q todo empezó, por eso no te lo dije pensé q no lo aceptarías debido a la situación a la q estábamos pasando - dijo ella tristemente.

- Anna pero como vas a creer eso???, si mi hijo es el regalo mas grande q me has dado y nada q venga de ti dudaría en aceptarlo- dijo tiernamente- bueno a menos q sea uno de tus poderosos golpes, jijiji- dijo con su típica risita ganándose un golpe en el hombro

- creo q tenia miedo en ese momento- dijo ella levemente sonrojada por admitir q tenía miedo.

- jijijiji, si eso creo, pero por una vez déjame a mi ser el fuerte y cuidarlos- dijo con su risita, q Anna tenia mucho tiempo sin escuchar- ahora creo q alguien nos necesita, vamos q el también debe saber las grandes noticias- dijo tomándole la mano a su esposa, caminando para dentro del hospital.

Ren los vio venir, y no era todo venían de la mano sonrió al saber q la pareja ya había arreglado sus problemas.

- al fin regresan – dijo Ren cuando llegaron a el- el doctor vino hace rato y dijo q si querían pasar la noche en la habitación podían hacerlo, metieron algo así como un mueble o una cama extra.

- muchas gracias, tu deberías ir a descasar- le dijo Yoh mirándolo agradecido.

- si eso haré, pero si sucede algo no duden en llamarme- dijo ren mirando a los jóvenes padres.

- si no te preocupes lo aremos- dijo la itako mirando cuando el se retiraba.

Yoh y Anna miraron hasta q Ren se perdió por los pasillos, Yoh y Anna se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas, luego se dirigieron a la habitación de su hijo, entraron sin hacer ruido y si habían metido una cama no como la de hana pero si suficiente para q alguien pudiera descansar a gusto.

Anna miro entristecida a su hijo al igual q Yoh, como un niño podía pasar por eso a tan corta edad, y lo peor q había sido culpa de ellos.

- no te preocupes ya veras q él estará bien, después de todo es el hijo de la gran sacerdotisa Anna Asakura- dijo Yoh notando la mirada de culpa q no abandonaba el rostro de su esposa.

- si, estoy segura de q si, no sabes como me hace falta ver esa cara de felicidad q solo el tiene- dijo sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello a su hijo.

- te prometo q esto no volverá a pasar, nunca mas dejare q algo afecte nuestra integridad familiar- dijo Yoh viendo el tranquilo rostro de su hijo.

- lo se – finalizo la itako, quitándole un mechón de cabello rubio a su hijo de el rostro

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, cerrándolos al instante debido a q la luz solar lo molestaba, cuando por fin pudo adaptarse a la luz, empezó a mirar a todos lados extrañado del lugar en el q se encontraba, miro q era una habitación en blanco , parecida a la de un hospital ¿??

Sen reincorporo con pesadez ya q su cuerpo le dolía mucho, siguió inspeccionando la habitación hasta q vio algo q lo dejo extrañado.

- mama, papa ¿??- preguntó Hana extrañado al ver la escena

Yoh y Anna estaban en una especie de cama durmiendo tranquilamente, su madre estaba entre los brazos de su padre y los dos se veían muy a gusto, esto los extraño ya se suponía q no se querían q estaba pasando???.

- pero como ¿??- pregunto confundido hasta q un suspiro lo hizo mirar a su padre.

Yoh, abrió los ojos y trato de estirarse, pero no pudo ya q siento un peso sobre su cuerpo, vio hacia abajo, vio unos cabellos rubios q cubría el rostro de Anna, los retiro con delicadeza para depositar en beso en la mejilla.

Con cuidado levanto a su esposa para poder levantarse el, para colocarla con cuidado después en la cama, depositándole un ultimo beso. Hana vio esto extrañado pero no podía negar q le agradaba ver a sus padres así.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh ( no se como simular un bostezo XD) q bien dormí- dijo cuando por fin pudo estirarse, volteo la mirada hacia la cama de Hana y casi se cae de lado al ver su hijo hay sentado y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-buenos días papa- dijo con calma el pequeño pero su papa se acercó y lo abrazó con alegría.

- Hana, no sabes como me alegro q este bien- dijo Yoh separándose de su hijo- nos has hecho pasar un gran susto- dijo Yoh con reproche ( O.o???).

- lo siento mucho papa- dijo Hana mirando hacia las blancas sabanas.

- por huiste así de casa???, vez lo q te costo Hana- dijo Yoh con mirada de preocupación.

- no pude evitarlo- dijo Hana con tristeza.

-que??? como q no pudiste evitarlo???- preguntó Yoh confundido

- es q estaba muy dolido y no pensé las cosas, solo salí corriendo- dijo con mucha pena al preocupar a sus padres- los escuche cuando estaban discutiendo, y cuando mi mama te pidió la separación y no lo soporte- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- a ya veo- dijo Yoh con calma, Hana lo miro raro

- como puedes tomarlo así papa- dijo Hana un poco alterado- mi mama y tu se van a separar, eso es lo q mas temo y ahora se va a hacer realidad- dijo sollozando el pequeño niño.

- estas seguro???- dijo Yoh poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, con una sonrisa tierna.

- como q si estoy seguro, yo los escuche- dijo frustrado por la calma de su padre.

- tal vez si no hubieras salido como loco de la casa y hubieras escuchado hasta el final- hizo una pausa- supieras q tu madre y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hana miro a su padre impresionado- quiere decir q ya no se van a separar???- preguntó muy sorprendido.

- por supuesto q no, yo no podría vivir sin ustedes- dijo Yoh recibiendo a su hijo en brazos.

Mientras Anna estaba observando desde la cama, a su hijo y su esposo con una gran sonrisa, eso era todo lo q pensaba Hana, solo tenia miedo q con la separación ,q lo dejaran de querer, pero eso nunca pasaría. Con cuidado se levantó y se acerco con cuidado a su hijo y a su esposo sin q ellos lo supieran.

Hana lloro de pura felicidad, sus padres no se iban a separar, los amaba mas q a nada por eso, Hana dejo salir los sollozos con mucho fuerza, pero sintió una calida mano q le limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su madre con una sonrisa, el se separó de su padre y la abrazo a ella.

- mama perdóname por lo q dije anoche- dijo Hana llorando con mas fuerza mientras era abrazado con fuerza por su madre.

- no tengo nada q perdonarte hijo- dijo ella con ternura- tu eres el q me tiene q perdonar a mi- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su marido- al igual q tu Yoh perdónenme- dijo separándose de su hijo.

- no Anna todo fue un error y ahora todo esta bien- dijo Yoh tiernamente, acercando su mano a la mejilla de Anna para acariciarla con ternura, al mimo tiempo q Anna con una de sus manos lo apegaba mas, bajo la mirada sonriente de Hana..

- papá, mamá los amo- dijo Hana un poco sonrojado.

- nosotros también te amamos mi campeón no es así Anna???- dijo Yoh revolviendo los cabellos rubios al pequeño niño.

- si es cierto te amo Hana, incluso mas q a tu padre- dijo con gracia esperando la reacción de Yoh.

- oye eso no se vale- dijo Yoh con puchero, Anna y Hana rieron por la expresión de su padre.

- sabes q es una broma sabes q los dos son todo para mi- dijo con una sonrisa.

- entonces- empezó Hana- somos una familia feliz de 3 personas otra vez???- preguntó Hana muy feliz.

- por supuesto q si campeón, y no sabes las cosas q aremos cuando salgas de aquí jijijij- dijo Yoh con una de sus risitas.

- me temo q no seremos una familia feliz de tres por mucho- dijo Anna con la mirada sombría lo cual asusto a Hana, pero Yoh la miro sonriente sabia a lo q se refería.

- pero mama tu dijiste-empezó Hana pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

- Hana déjame terminar- dijo la itako con severidad- es cierto no seres una familia de tres por mucho, por q pronto seremos una familia feliz de cuatro- dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa, pero Hana los miró confundidos.

- seremos de cuatro???- preguntó Hana confundido.

- Hana lo q tu mama quiere decir es-. Hizo una pausa para mirar a su esposa q asintió- q vas a tener un hermanito - dijo Yoh muy feliz, Hana los miro impresionado, para después lanzarse a los brazos de su mamá.

- es verdad voy a tener un hermanito???- preguntó Hana muy entusiasmado.

- por supuesto q es verdad- dijo la itako

A Hana no le cabía la felicidad, sus padres no se iban a separar, y ahora resulta q iba a tener un hermanito, si iban a regresar a ser la familia feliz, pero ahora con un nuevo integrante.

- bien pequeño es mejor q te recuperes pronto- dijo un Yoh muy sonriente.

- si, después de q salgas a donde te gustaría ir???- pregunto la joven itako con el niño sentado en su regazo.

- cualquier sitio donde podamos estar juntos- exclamo con mucha emoción el joven rubio bajo las miradas sonrientes de sus padres- pero también me gustaría q vinieran mis tíos- dijo muy emocionado.

- claro es una excelente idea, hace tiempo q no estamos todos- dijo Yoh de acuerdo con la idea de su hijo.

- para q destrocen la pensión como cada vez q vienen, no claro q no- dijo Anna de forma fria.

Yoh y Hana la miraron decepcionados, pero de repente intercambiaron miradas maliciosas, la cual Anna palideció, no puede ser q estén pensando en.

- ¡ni se les ocurra!- pero era demasiado tarde, Yoh y hana habían puesto sus mejores caras de suplica la cual la itako nunca se pudo resistir- demonios, de acuerdo pueden venir los tontos esos- dijo exasperada por la táctica q su esposo y su hijo avían creado hace tiempo, y la cual nunca se puedo resistir.

- ¡!gracias!! – gritaron los dos muy emocionado prácticamente aplastando a la itako entre los dos por sus abrazos.

Si todo avía regresado a la normalidad, todos juntos, riendo, como debía q ser y pronto abría otro integrante q les alegraría todavía mas sus vidas.

2 semanas depuse.

Hana ya había regresado a casa ya hace una semana, el doctor vio lo rápido q sano y le dio de alta en el tiempo menos al q estaba previsto, después de eso regresaron a la pensión donde la itako preparo una gran cena para los tres, luego Yoh se encargo de llamar al grupo, q llegaron al los pocos días, pero no podían quedarse mucho tiempo, así q pasaron una semana entera todos juntos, fueron al parque, al rió, a pescar, cosas q quería hacer el pequeño Hana, el integrante mas pequeño del grupo estaba muy feliz de ese tiempo q estuvieron sus tíos hay, todo era igual como antes, no mejor dicho mejor q antes, y eso le alegraba mucho, lastima q hoy era el ultimo día q sus tíos iban a pasar en la pensión por lo tal, entre su tía Pilika, su tía Tamao, y su madre prepararon un gran banquete para ese momento.

- SI AL FINNN – grito Horo Horo entusiasmado, cuando vio a las tres mujeres entrar con las grandes bandejas de comida.

- tu no piensas en otra cosa- dijo Ren fastidiado de la actitud del joven del norte.

- jijiji Horo Horo nunca cambias- dijo Yoh muy sonriente, por la pelea de sus amigos.

- si nunca dejaras de ser un tragón hermano???- pregunto Pilika sentándose junto a su hermano.

- si claro, eso seria un milagro- dijo Anna con indiferencia, tomando asiento junto a Yoh- y por cierto donde esta Hana???- pregunto Anna, al notar la ausencia de su hijo.

- mmm no lo se estaba aquí hace un momento- dijo Ren buscándolo con la mirada.

- a donde se abra ido???- pregunto Tamao mirando por todos lados, al igual q los demás.

- aquí estoy- dijo el pequeño apareciendo por la puerta- disculpen por el retraso, es q estaba haciendo algo en mi habitación jijiji- dijo el pequeño, con la misma risa de su padre.

- bien hana, es hora de cenar, así q toma asiento- indico la itako, el pequeño niño hizo caso y se sentó entre sus padres- esto se ve delicioso- dijo mirando con agrado la comida.

- bueno ya q estamos todos empecemos- dijo Yoh con mucho animo.

- siiiiiiiiiiiii- grito Horo Horo con entusiasmo, comiéndose todo en su camino.

Así trascurrió la cena, rizas, peleas bromas, todo como debe ser. Después de la cena, todos estaban en la sala descansando y hablando de los viejos tiempos, a lo cual Hana escucho muy atento, al principio.

- si y recuerdo cuando pelee en la primera pelea con Yoh- dijo Horo con mucho orgullo.

- si y recuerdo q también te derroto- dijo Ren con malicia.

- si pues, también recuerdo q te venció a ti, no una si no dos veces - dijo Horo devolviéndole la moneda.

-QUE ESTAS DICENDO-grito Ren sacando su espada.

- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE- dijo Horo sacando la tabla.

- hermano ya basta- dijo Pilika, sujetando a su hermano.

- si usted también joven Ren- dijo Tamao, en la misma situación q Pilika.

- jijiji déjenlos, eso quiere decir e son buenos amigos- dijo Yoh como siempre.

- pues mas les vale callarse, antes de q despierten a Hana- dijo Anna molesta, notando q su hijo estaba dormido entre sus brazos.

Todos dejaron de pelear y lo q estaban haciendo, para ver al pequeño niño dormido entre los brazos de su madre.

- bueno creo q lo iré a acostar- dijo Anna poniéndose de pie, con su hijo en brazos.

- si yo te alcanzo en un momento- dijo Yoh cuando ella se marcho, pero no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a su hijo.

- bueno creo de q es hora de irnos- dijo Ren poniéndose de pie al igual q los demás.

- si los acompañare hasta la entrada- dijo Yoh también poniéndose de pie.

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada, la cual todos se despidieron muy animados, Yoh también los despidió con mucho animo, después de todo hace mucho q no estaba con sus amigos, todo por la celebración del embarazo de Anna y la recuperación de Hana, todos fueron saliendo y despidiéndose, hasta q solo quedo Ren q se quedo mirando a Yoh.

- sucede algo Ren ¿??- pregunto Yoh confundido.

- no, no es nada- contesto secamente- adiós- dijo Ren dándole la espalda.

- si nos vemos- dijo también dado la vuelta, para reunirse con su esposa y su hijo pero la voz de Ren lo detuvo.

- Yoh- dijo Ren mirándolo sobre el hombro.

- si q sucede???- pregunto el también mirando sobre el hombro.

- no sabes lo afortunado q eres, al tenerlos a ellos- dijo Ren con una leve sonrisa- cuídalos y no los hagas sufrir, q ellos son muy valiosos- concluyo Ren.

- si lo se Ren, soy muy afortunado al tenerlos, son un regalo de los grandes espíritus para mi- dijo con los ojos cerrados una sonrisa, para abrirlos y mirar al shaman de china- no te preocupes los cuidare con mi propia vida- concluyo Yoh.

Yoh y Ren intercambiaron sonrisas, hasta q el shaman chino empezó su marcha, Yoh lo observo hasta q se perdió en la oscuridad, Yoh entro de nuevo a la pensión, se dirigió escaleras arriba, ya q hoy seria una noche especial.

Anna avía cambiado a Hana ( de ropa ¬¬), con cuidado lo acostó en el futon, luego de darle sus besos de buenas noches, se incorporo para ir a su habitación, q compartía junto con su esposo, pero una vocecita la detuvo.

- mama espera- pidió el niño abriendo los ojos con pereza.

- si q sucede???- pregunto acercándose a su hijo.

- solo quería darte un regalo- dijo apuntando a una mesita, donde arriba había un florero con tres hermosas orquídeas- solo quería decirte q eres la mejor mama q puedo existir, q te amo, al igual q a mi papa, son los mejores padres del mundo- dijo un poco sonrojado, Anna sonrió se nota q su hijo se parece mucho a ella, le cuesta expresarse al igual q ella.

- y tu eres el mejor regalos q e recibido mi pequeño- dijo Anna abrazándolo con dulzura, conmovida por la acción de su hijo- pero de donde las sacases???- pregunto mirando las hermosas flores.

- bueno recuerdas el matorral q esta detrás de la casa???- pregunto, cuando su madre asintió el continuo- bueno una día descubrí a esas flores, y me recordaron a ti, así q desde entonces las e cuidado para regalártelas- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Anna lo volvió a abrazar, le dio un beso en su frente.

- ahh, así q era por eso, q salías constantemente no ¿??- pregunto Anna, el niño solo asintió- gracias Hana, son hermosas, y mas por q tu las cuidaste, pero ahora es tiempo de dormir- dijo acostándolo otra vez y arropándolo.

- buenas noches mama-dijo el pequeño cerrando los ojos.

- buenas noches- dijo levantándose para salir del cuarto, pero no sin antes tomar el florero con las orquídeas.

Cuando llego a su habitación acomodo las orquídeas cerca de un mueble, las aspiro, si era un detalle muy hermoso de hijo, no puedo evitar q una sonrisa se le escapara. Fijo su mirada al balcón, hay estaba su esposo, observando las estrellas como de costumbre, sonrió nuevamente, se le acerco lentamente, hasta llegar a el, para rodearlo por detrás.

Yoh no se sobresalto, sabia q solo una persona podría abrazarlo de esa manera con tanto amor y dulzura transmitido en una sola caricia, sabia q esta persona era su Annita.

- ya se durmió???- pregunto dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a Anna, la rodeo con sus brazos para atraerla hacia el.

- si ya esta dormido- dijo con una sonrisa, perdiéndose en los ojos de su marido.

Yoh la acerco hacia el, la abrazo con ternura como lo hacia desde hace bastante tiempo, Anna mientras recostaba su cabeza del pecho de Yoh, recorría su espalda con sus manos, dejándose llevar por la ternura del momento, q los envolvía a los dos. De repente Yoh fijo su mirada en las flores.

- y eso ¿??- pregunto incrédulo el shaman castaño.

- q cosa ¿??- pregunto mirando hacia donde estaba su esposo, miro las orquídeas- ahhh eso, bueno es un regalo de tu hijo- dijo tiernamente mirando a Yoh a los ojos quien le sonrió.

- y se puede saber por q??? – volvió a formular otra pregunta.

- pues por ser la mejor madre del mundo- dijo con mucho orgullo, Yoh rió ante el comentario, lo cual molesto a la itako, haciendo q se separara de el para darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos- por q te burlas, sabemos q es verdad, o acaso tu no lo crees- pregunto aun dándole la espalda. Yoh se le acerco por detrás y la rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos.

- no por supuesto q no, se q eres la mejor madre del mundo, al igual q una esposa insuperable- dijo con ternura empezando a besar el cuello de la itako.

- crees eso también ¿??- pregunto atrayendo mas el rostro de Yoh a su cuello.

- no lo creo, estoy seguro Annita- dijo empezando apartar la molesta yukata de los hombros de su esposa, para así poder saborearlos.

- q pretendes??? Pregunto disfrutando las caricias de su marido.

- recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo por fin dando a luz sus verdaderas intenciones, la cual no molestaron a la itako..

- así q esos son tus planes ehhh???- pregunto con picardía.

- si, q acaso te molesta???? pues si dices q si no te lo creeré- dijo empezando a deslizarle la yukata por los hombros, para besarlos con mucha insistencia sobre todo pasión.

- pues tienes razón, no me reinsistiré, ya q esta noche es de nosotros- dijo volteándose, para dirigir sus manos al cinturón de la yukata, deshaciéndolo con gran habilidad ( no esta experimentada la muchacha verdad XD).

Yoh, también deshizo el nudo de la yukata de Anna, dejándola en ropa interior, bueno solo la de abajo, ya q Anna dormía sin sostén (yo también no lo soporto ), empezó a besarla con insistencia en los labios en la mejilla, por doquier, recuperando los recorridos perdidos por la distancia de ese tiempo.

Anna también se deshizo de la yukata de Yoh, dejándolo en bóxer, pero estos no duraron mucho tiempo ya que se deshizo de este con mucha rapidez, revelando la virilidad ansiosa de Yoh.

Se besaron con mucha pasión, recorriendo sus cuerpos mutuamente. Yoh le acariciaba los muslos, mientras hacia recorridos desde los hombros hasta el cuello una y otra vez, escuchado los gemidos de su esposa, lo cual lo volvió mas loco, subió una de sus mano q estaba en los muslos hasta apretar uno de los senos de Anna, lo cual lo hizo soltar un suspiro por tal acción de su ex prometido.

Anna se separo de el, lo miro a los ojos, lo cual reflejaban muchas cosas, lujuria, pasión, pero sobre todo amor. Le mordió el labio inferior, en un acto provocativo, a lo cual Yoh respondió uniendo sus labios, ella también empezó a recorrer el varonil pecho de Yoh con sus besos, debes en cuando succionaba para dejar su marca, para todo aquel q lo viera, supiera q ese hombre tenia dueña, q tenia una mujer q lo amaba con mucha pasión. En un acto juguetón ella bajo las manos hasta las nalgas de Yoh, donde las apretó, y luego les dio una fuerte nalgada, lo cual hizo q los dos rieran.

Yoh le tomo la cara, la cual se quedaron mirando un largo rato, unió su frete a la de ella, disfrutando de esa cercanía q tanto lo reconfortaba, beso su frente, y sus labios, para luego dirigir una de sus manos hasta la única prenda q lo privaba de la desnudes de aquella mujer, de un jalón la prenda desaparecían, Anna lo miro con mucha dulzura, pero le sorprendió el acto q hizo Yoh, este se inclino hasta su vientre, donde lo miro con mucha ternura para luego besarlo con ternura. Anna lo miro y sonrió, para luego hacerlo levantarse, y fundirse en un apasionado beso donde dejaron q se demostrara cuando se necesitaban mutuamente.

Yoh empezó a llevarla lentamente al funton, donde se dedico a besarla y acariciarla, trazando caminos desde su cuello, hasta su vientre, q en estos momento llevaba otro ser creado por su amor, se dedicaba a besar sus senos q lo volvían loco desde la primera vez q los probo, claro pero Anna no se quedaba atrás, ella tenia sus propias formas de darle cariño, esta recorría su espalda y sus castaños cabellos con ternura. Yoh levanto el rostro para darle un tierno beso en los labios, perdiéndose en esos ojos oscuros como la noche.

- lista???- pregunto con ternura Yoh.

- tienes q preguntar???- le respondió con otra pregunto la itako.

Eso fue suficiente para Yoh, fundirse en ella. Ese tiempo de separación y disputas lo único q hizo fue acumular esa pasión, q ahora demoraban en ese acto, entregandose con total amor, la entrega se pudo decir q fue muy apasionada, respiraciones jadeantes, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, pero sobre todo la satisfacción de hacer el amor con un ser amado, eso no se comparaba con nada en el punto de vista de estos dos amantes, q intercambiaban miradas de satisfacción y de amor, pero quedar hay acostados en esos brazos q los hacían sentir tan seguros.

Ya era aproximadamente las 3 a.m., Yoh y Anna no habían dormir por repelidas razones, ( si saben a lo q me refiero verdad no se hagan ¬¬) y además q no podían, el sueño nunca les llego, Yoh se dedicaba a acariciar tiernamente el vientre de Anna, Ella lo miro con ternura por tal acto.

- estas emocionado???- pregunto posando su mano sobre la de Yoh.

- por supuesto q si- dijo levantando su rostro hasta el de ella- hana estará feliz por q tendrá un hermanito con quien jugar- dijo depositándole un beso en los labios.

- pero no sabemos q será???- dijo Anna- por dices q será niño???- pregunto a su marido.

- no lo se, pero si me lo preguntas prefiero una niña- dijo con ternura recostándose en el hombro de su esposa- una niña q sea tan hermosa como su madre- dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando las caricias q su esposa le daba en sus castaños cabellos.

- si no nos vendría mal una niña- dijo cerrando los ojos ella también.

De repente Anna paso su mirada hasta las flores q le había dado su hijo esa noche, abrió los ojos impresionada. Yoh noto la mirada de Anna.

- que sucede Annita???- pregunto preocupado por el cambio de actitud de su esposa.

- Yoh mira- dijo señalando a las flores, Yoh dirigió la mirada, adonde le indicaba su esposa, también abrió los ojos impresionados, pero después cambio por una sonrisa de ternura y se dirigió a su sacerdotisa.

- te amo Annita- dijo Yoh captando la atención de Anna.

- q por q lo dices así de repente???- pregunto incrédula.

- por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo con mayor ternura.

- en ese caso yo también te amo tonto- dijo rodeándole el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella para sellar los labios, para así entregarse con esa pasión, q resguardaron por ese tiempo, pasión q se estaba desenfrenando en esa noche en cada entrega.

Mientras Yoh y Anna se demostraban cuando se amaban se puede ver el pequeño florero, donde esta las tres flores, pero ahorra estaba floreciendo una pequeña q indicaba en nacimiento de un nuevo ser, como lo era en caso ahora, al igual q ese grupo de flores en la familia Asakura habría un nuevo miembro en poco tiempo, para ser protegido ya amado al igual q esas 3 flores protegiendo al nuevo integrante,

Mientras un niño dormía, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya q sabia q todo estaría bien, y mas después de ver, a sus padres abrazados en aquella noche, sabia q todo estaría bien, ahora solo le faltaba esperar a su hermanita, y ser una familia muy feliz como siempre han sido.

Fin

Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento , se q e tardado una eternidad pero entiéndame e tenido desasidos problemas, mas q falta de inspiración , ( no seas mentirosa tenias el capi listo desde hace tiempo solo q no querías subirlos N/A cállate me vas a delatar nn#), ejem ejem bueno jejej si es la verdad lo q dijo mi conciencia ( N/A chismosa ¬¬X, .. Mentirosa ¬¬X), bueno en realidad lo iba a subir el viernes pasado pero paso un incidente mi abuela murió y estuve q no podía pensar y se podrán imaginar q no quería ni escribir, por eso, acerca de las tardanza no puedo hacer nada por q 1 esotoy en en la culminación de mi bachillerato y nos están mandando de todo un poco, incluso el domingo tengo a ir a un colegio a entregar una canastilla a las futuras madres q todavía estudian ( q bello ellas lo hacen y nosotros los mantenemos ¬¬), 2 mi mama se la pasa metida en mi cuarto. 3 no tengo mucha inspiración pero tengan por seguro q lo terminara, todos mis fics ESO LO JURO.

Bien puede q allá un epilogo, eso lo estoy pensando todavía pero hay un 70 de probabilidades, además q el epilogo no va a ser tan complicado, eso creo yo nn por q se me ocurrió algo por hay pero eso veremos en unas semanas si lo hago.

Bueno mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a:

-mia, Xiris, Zilia K ( q por cierto andas desaparecida ¬¬), SHIZARE AZAKURA TAO, miaka-kan y ANTIKI ( gracias por tu colaboración nn) en realidad muchísimas gracias sus review fueron los q me animaron, y por cierto déjenme review con este capi para ver como me quedo y díganme si pongo el epilogo así q nos vemos

CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. CAPITULO FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL**

Despertó muy temprano en la mañana, los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, los pájaros cantaban, trató de evitar aquellos rayos volteando la cara, pero fueron muy insistentes. Tratando de reconfortase, buscó con su mano a él que se suponía, debía estar a su lado, pero por más que buscó no lo encontró, así que resignada abrió los ojos para comprobar lo que era obvio.

- ¿Donde estará?- preguntó buscándolo con la mirada por la habitación, pero un olor la alertó- Creo que se levantó temprano hoy- dijo levantándose de el cómodo futon, cuando lo hizo se dirigió al baño de la habitación, donde se dedicó a lavarse la cara y cepillarse su cabello, que para estas alturas le llegaba más abajo de la cintura.

Una vez que terminó se quedó contemplándose en el espejo, recorrió la mirada por todo su cuerpo, tenía varios cambios en el, uno de ellos era su vientre inflado. Posó su mano sobre su vientre, lo acarició con dulzura, ya para este momento contaba con 6 meses de embarazo, su vientre no había crecido tanto como con Hana, y los síntomas del embarazo nunca llegaron. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de que pronto tendría a su segundo hijo en sus brazos.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, de pronto le empezó a dar vuelta todo, se sintió mareada creyó que caería al duro suelo, debido que al momento de desvanecerse no tuvo tiempo de sujetarse de nada por lo repentino, espero el duro golpe, pero este nunca llego, en cambio sintió unos calidos brazos que la sostuvieron evitando la caída. Esos brazos la sostuvieron hasta que puedo sentarse segura en el suelo, pero aun así no la soltaron.

-¿Anna te encuentras bien?- preguntó el castaño preocupado por el repentino malestar de su esposa.

Anna tardó un momento en responder debido al mareo- ahh??? Sí, no te preocupes, son solo cosas de embarazo- dijo volteando un poco su cara para mirar el preocupado rostro de su esposo.

- ¿Segura?, pero no te han dado malestares, este es muy repentino, creo que lo mejor es llamar a Fausto- dijo ayudando a Anna a levantarse, para llevarla al futon.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien, solo es un pequeño mareo, es normal en las embarazadas, en algún momento tenia que tenerlos- dijo tratando de calmar al shaman castaño, pero lo acaba de decir ni ella se lo creía, ya que a ella también la tomó desprevenida.

- Bueno- dijo resignado por la terquedad de su esposa, nunca le podía ganar esas peleas - Pero creo que es mejor que no vayamos al parque si te sientes mal- dijo analizando la situación, no quería arriesgar a su esposa ni a su futuro hijo.

- No, claro que no, recuerda que ese paseo es para Hana- dijo seria por la sugerencia de su esposo, Hana estaba muy emocionado por dicho paseo, y no pesaba arruinárselo por un estupido mareo.

- Pero si no te sientes bien, podemos dejarlo para otro día mamá- dijo el pequeño entrando a la habitación por lo visto había escuchado parte de la conversación de sus padres.

- No, Hana, todo esta bien, te aseguro que estoy bien- dijo tratando de convencer a sus dos acompañantes.

- ¿Segura mamá?... no quiero que les pase nada- dijo acercándose a su madre para abrazarla.

- No te preocupes, no es nada- dijo recibiendo a su hijo en brazos con una ligera sonrisa, bajo la mirada sonriente de Yoh.

- Bueno si no es nada, esta bien iremos, así que Hana ve a arreglarte yo ayudaré a tu mamá- dijo desordenándole los cabellos a su hijo, este les dio una gran sonrisa como la de su padre antes de dirigirse a la puerta. .

- Sí, como digas papá- dijo separándose de su madre para irse- Por cierto buenos días- dijo al recordar que ni había saludado.

- Buenos días- dijeron los dos padres al unísono, devolviendo el saludo.

Se quedaron mirando hasta que su hijo se fue por la puerta, el castaño se dirigió a su esposa- ¿Qué fue ese mareo?- preguntó Yoh una vez que Hana se fue.

- Ya te dije que no es nada- dijo un poco molesta por la insistencia de su marido.

- No te pongas así Annita, solo estoy un poco preocupado- dijo al notar el tono molesto de Anna.

- Sí, lo se, es que las dos veces que he estado embarazada me tratas como si fuera una invalida- dijo cruzando los brazos, Yoh sonrío y la abrazó.

- No puedo evitarlo, te vez tan frágil y desprotegida, que no puedo evitar esa sobreprotección - dijo tiernamente estrechándola con mas fuerza.

- Sí, pero sabes que no lo necesito- dijo sin corresponder el abrazo.

- jijiji que se hace, bueno será mejor a baje y termine de preparar todo, pero si quieres me quedo aquí a ayudarte a vestir- dijo con "inocencia" el shaman castaño.

- No seas tonto yo puedo sola así que lárgate- dijo separándolo de ella, cubierta por un sonrojo, Yoh sonrió ante la reacción de su Anna, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente para dirigirse a la puerta, pero no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa..

Anna se quedó mirando la puerta con una sonrisa, ese era su esposo tan protector y tierno, no podía desear uno mejor, incluso todavía se preguntaba como pudo pensar en divorciarse, hace unos meses, de seguro se hubiera vuelto loca, él y Hana era todo lo que necesitaba para tener una vida feliz, y con la llegada del nuevo integrante todavía tendrían mayor felicidad.

Bajo este pensamiento, y una sonrisa cálida se puso de pie para poder acomodarse antes de perder el día.

El clima estaba agradable, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba precioso, el parque estaba tranquilo y eran pocas personas las que transitaban por el lugar, solo unas pocas familias que al igual que ellos estaban pasando un día agradable con sus seres queridos. Los Asakuras se habían instalado bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, donde en estos instantes estaba Anna sentada en una manta. Observaba a distancia a su hijo y esposo jugar con una pelota de football con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando por fin terminaron su juego, Yoh y Hana regresaron a la manta, donde estaba Anna ya con la comida lista, se sentaron mientras esperaban que Anna les pasara sus platos correspondientes, en cuando lo tuvieron en la mano empezaron a devorárselo.

- Vaya papá esto te quedo delicioso- dijo Hana degustándose con la comida.

- Jijiiji sí, hasta yo mismo quede impresionado- dijo Yoh con su típica risita.

- Sí, debo admitirlo, por fin supiste complacer mi paladar- dijo Anna con su tono habitual.

- !!En serio Annita!!??? Genial- dijo Yoh con alegría robándole un rápido beso.

-!!!YOH!!!!- dijo Anna muy sonrojada por la acción de su esposo, y más por que su hijo los estaba observando.

Hana sonrió, a su madre no le gustaba esas demostraciones de afecto en público, pero le gustaba verla así de feliz por las tonterías de su padre, y el efecto que causaba en ella, desde esos meses de discordia que han quedado en el pasado, no ha existido un día en el que no fuera feliz.

- Ohh rayos- dijo Yoh buscando en el cesto.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntó Hana observándolo.

- Olvide la soda- dijo con fastidio- Bueno iré a comprar una- dijo poniéndose de pie, pero Anna lo detuvo.

- No te preocupes iré yo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- No te esfuerces Anna, iré yo- dijo pero la mirada asesina que le mando su esposa de cristo los nervios.

- He dicho que iré yo, fin de la discusión, entendido - dijo con bastante frialdad, que a Hana también se le crisparon los nervios, algunas veces su mamá le daba miedo.

- N…no ninguno Annita jijiji- dijo Yoh un poco asustado.

Anna se dio la vuelta, para marcharse un poco molesta- Es el colmo con Yoh, solo por un mareo me trata como si estuviera en silla de ruedas- dijo molesta pero Hana e Yoh la escucharon.

- jijijiji cuantas veces le tendré que decir que no pudo evitarlo- dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza.

- Sí, pero sabes que mamá es muy independiente-dijo Hana mirando por donde se fue su madre.

Anna caminaba hasta el puesto, que estaba un poco cerca, de donde estaban ellos instalados, ya estaba apunto de llegar, cuando uno de esos mareos la ataca otra vez, se sostuvo de un árbol que gracias a los grandes espíritus estaban justo al lado de ella en un momento tan crucial, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, para tratar de que pasara el mareo. ¿Pero que demonios le estaba pasando?. Esto es lo más repentino que le había pasado, después de un embarazo tranquilo a los 6 meses le pasa esto así como así.

- Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el señor encargado del puesto donde ella se dirigía en un principio.

- Sí, estoy bien- dijo después de reponerse del mareo.

- Debería tener cuidado en el estado que esta- dijo el encargado del puesto viendo su inflado vientre.

- Lo que yo haga no es problema suyo, ahora si es tan amable, podría darme tres sodas- dijo con frialdad.

- Sí con mucho gusto- dijo el hombre medio asustado por el tono que había usado la itako acompañado de una "amable" mirada.

- Gracias- dijo una vez que tomó su pedido, para regresar donde estaba su esposo y su hijo riendo seguro por alguna de las estupideces de Yoh.

- Bueno aquí están las sodas- dijo entregándoselas a Yoh.

- Bueno ahora si tendremos una comida perfecta- dijo mientras empezaban a comer, pasaron el resto de la tarde en el parque divirtiéndose en familia. (Dije comida perfecta por que yo no puedo comer sin un refresco al lado)

Ya anocheciendo, la familia Asakura estaba regresando a la casa, el primero en entrar fue Hana, luego seguido de la itako quien tomó la correspondencia que había en la entrada, una vez adentro Yoh se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las cosas, acompañado de Hana. Mientras tanto, Anna revisaba la correspondencia con indiferencia, hasta que una carta llamó su atención. Era de su sensei, dirigida a ella, a Anna le extraño eso.

- ¿Hay novedades?- la sobresaltó su esposo al entrar al recibidor.

- No, solo una carta de tu abuela- dijo con indiferencia.

- ¿Que quiere?- preguntó Yoh con su habitual calma.

- Ese no es tu problema. La carta esta dirigida a mí- dijo con frialdad, le molestaba cuando se metían en sus asuntos aunque esa persona fuera su esposo.

- Anna- dijo en todo de advertencia- Si es para algún entrenamiento o sesión espiritista, sabes que no iras- dijo Yoh severo un tono no habitual en él.

- Lo sé Yoh, no soy tan estupida como para ponernos en riesgo en mi estado, pero si que estas dramático, la abuela nunca me obligaría a ir en mi condición actual- dijo ella mirando a Yoh con severidad también.

- Hace 3 meses eso no la detuvo- dijo de una forma que a Anna le impresionó, ella sabía que Yoh no estuvo de acuerdo con ese viaje hace tres meses, trató de todas formas para persuadirla, pero no lo logro, al final accedió por su terquedad, pero no podía culparlo estaba preocupado así era su Yoh

- Sí, pero estoy aquí sin problemas "hasta hoy"- agregó para sus adentros, por alguna razón cuando vio la carta tuvo el presentimiento que tenía que ver con su inusual malestar y su relación con aquel pasado entrenamiento- Además solo fue una sesión espiritista- dijo con sequedad.

- Sí, por eso fue que te deje ir, porque de lo contrario te hubiera encerrado- dijo con una sonrisa acercándose y rodeándola con sus brazos- Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos- dijo tiernamente estrechándola con una mano y acariciando su vientre con la otra.

Anna se sintió culpable en ese momento, ya que en realidad sí fue a un entrenamiento, se podría decir que por un momento algo se salió de control. Ella se acercó más contra él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del shaman. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que sintieron una presión entre las piernas de los dos, se separaron para ver a su hijo abriéndose espacio entre ellos.

- ¿Tú también quieres un abrazo?- preguntó el shaman castaño tomándolo en brazos.

El pequeño asintió un poco sonrojado, los dos padres sonrieron con ternura, Anna le deposito un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo a los dos juntos.

Ya entrada la noche, Anna entró en la habitación, mientras Yoh se encargaba de acostar a Hana. Ella supuso que Yoh tardaría ya que su hijo no podía dormir sin las historias de su compañero de vida.

Aprovechado los momentos de soledad, decidió ver el contenido de la carta, la sacó de su bolsillo, con algo de impaciencia, luego sacó el papel y empezó a leer línea por línea cuidadosamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Anna guardó la carta en su mesa de noche personal (no se los suyos pero mis padres son así tienen una mesa de noche cada uno) luego de eso se cambio de ropa y se puso la yukata. Al cabo de unos minutos entró su esposo, el cual la vio acostada en el futon dándole la espalda, este sonrió y se dirigió a cambiarse el también. Al rato se reunió con ella en el futon y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Te amo- dijo con ternura al oído de la rubia, nunca se acostaba sin decírsela era ya un ritual nocturno para el.

Anna le entró un escalofrió al escuchar esas maravillosas palabras, se cambio de posición quedando de costado a el y abrazándolo – yo también te amo Yoh- dijo ella enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él, Yoh percibió algo extraño en la voz de Anna, al igual que ligero temblor.

- ¿Por cierto que quería mi abuela?- se aventuró Yoh a preguntar, al momento de realizarla sintió un sobre salto de parte de Anna, ella se aferró un poco más a él hasta que la respuesta llegó.

- Solo quiere saber como va evolucionando mi embarazo eso es todo- murmuró la itako.

- ¿Por qué no llamó entonces?- preguntó Yoh extrañado, sabía que su esposa le estaba ocultando algo pero no quiso preguntar aun.

- No lo se Yoh- dijo con molestia- Si me disculpas quisiera dormir- dijo tratando de voltearse para darle la espalda a Yoh, pero este se lo impidió rodeándola con los brazos, Anna se encontró con la mirada de preocupación de Yoh, algo que a ella nunca podía resistirse

- Anna… ¿que sucede?- decidió preguntar- ¿Algo no marcha bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

Anna lo miró unos segundos, para luego tomar su rostro con sus manos, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios con toda la ternura que sentía hacia él.

- No sucede nada, te estas preocupado demasiado- dijo con una sonrisa al separarse del beso.

- Anna, prométeme que si sucede algo me lo dirás, que pase lo que pase confiaras en mí- dijo tomándole las manos que hasta ese momento estaban en su rostro.

- Yoh sabes que confió en ti, y eres un tonto al dudarlo- dijo frunciendo el seño.

- Anna por favor prométemelo, si algo no anda bien, para eso estoy para protegerte y apoyarte en cualquier situación por que te amo- dijo con suplica, a Anna casi se le salieron las lagrimas mejor dicho se le salieron y para evitar que Yoh las viera hundió su rostro en el amplio pecho del castaño.

- Te lo prometo – dijo finalmente aferrando se a él.

- Gracias- dijo Yoh finalmente abrazándola con más fuerza para así quedar los dos dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente vemos a la familia Asakura desayunando en tranquilidad, hasta que esa calma fue interrumpida por el timbre.

- ¿Quién será?- preguntó Yoh extrañado, ya que no esperaban a nadie.

- Si no te paras y ves, no lo sabremos – dijo Anna fríamente.

- Yo iré, no te preocupes papá- dijo Hana levantándose para ir a la puerta.

Hana fue a la puerta, cuando la abrió frunció el seño, no le agradaba para nada la persona que estaba en la puerta.

- Hola pequeño Hana.- dijo una joven pelirosa viendo al pequeño.

- Buenos días- señorita Tamao- dijo fríamente ya que no le agradaba nada esa persona.

Tamao miró con tristeza al niño, ella sabía que no era de su agrado por que notó que le gustaba su padre- ¿Donde se encuentran los señores Asakura?- preguntó disimulando su tristeza.

- Están en el comedor, sígame- respondió neutro caminado al comedor.

Cuando entraron Yoh miró extrañado a Tamao y Anna bueno digamos que ella la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tamao que sorpresa, no te esperábamos- dijo en forma de saludo.

- Sí, una verdadera sorpresa- dijo fríamente la itako.

- Disculpen lo repentino, pero la señora Kino me envió para que la señorita Anna no tuviera trabajo- dijo sonrojada por mirar a Yoh lo cual Hana y Anna lo notaron y no les agradó nada esa mirada en espacial al primero.

- No es necesario así estamos bien-dijo Anna fríamente.

- No Anna, ella tiene razón no quiero que te esfuerces mucho- dijo Yoh contradiciendo a la itako que apretó los dientes.

- Has lo que quieras – dijo fríamente parándose de su asiento y saliendo de la habitación seguido por Hana.

- Discúlpalos Tamao no se que les pasa- dijo Yoh apenado por la actitud de su hijo y su esposa.

- No se preocupe joven Yoh, ahora si me disculpa iré a dejar mis cosas en la habitación- dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo.

Anna entró a su habitación seguido por su hijo. Al parecer esa visita era más significativa de lo que su esposo pensaba. Le molestaba esa actitud de sentirse vigilada y espiada en muchos sentidos. Conocía las consecuencias de ese error, pero las afrontaría y las solucionaría sin llegar a estos extremos.

-¿Mamá… estas molesta?.- Cuestionó con curiosidad el niño al ver su semblante serio y poco agradecido por la visita de Tamao.

-No es nada, no me hagas caso.- Pronunció entre suspiros la itako, no podría manifestar su enojo de otra forma, pero debía de controlarlo y evitar descubrirse.

-Si es por ella, yo….- dijo Hana con preocupación, ya que si ella era la causante, él mismo la correría de la casa.

-Tranquilo, no es por eso. Será mejor que vayas a la cama.- Dijo con seguridad y firmeza en sus palabras; mientras abría la puerta de su recamara y salía en compañía de su hijo.

Entraron a su habitación y colocó en su apropiado lugar el futon. Miraba con nostalgia ese lugar, había pasado tantos momentos felices y muchos gracias a este pequeño niño. Suspiró con melancolía y miedo de abandonar eso, de dejarlo a Yoh… a Hana.

Hana la miró un poco envuelta en sus propios pensamientos y recostó suavemente su cabeza en su vientre, trayéndola nuevamente a su realidad.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, mamá? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?.- Cuestionó con curiosidad de sus pensamientos y sobretodo de su actitud poco distante.

-Solo recuerdos, y te agradecería que dejaras de preguntar tanto.- Dijo Anna con burla y un tono de voz dulce.

Acarició su cabello y besó su frente. Acomodó a su hijo dentro del futon y nuevamente se despidió de él. Hana parecía incomodo con la presencia de Tamao, pero si su madre le pedía tolerara esa visita lo haría.

Salió del cuarto con tranquilidad y un nuevo mareo la atacó. Recargó su cabeza en la pared y trató de mantenerse en pie, cada vez eran más prolongados y la frustración la llenaba por completo en cada uno.

Abrió repentinamente los ojos al sentir una mano posarse en su brazo.

-Se siente bien, señorita Anna?.- Preguntó Tamao con un tono más que preocupado y angustiado al ver su semblante un poco pálido.

-Por supuesto, es solo un pequeño mareo.- Dijo Anna con evasiva y soltó su brazo del agarre de la pelirosa, quien se sintió mal por su frialdad con ella.

Caminó hasta dirigirse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con brusquedad. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar como la puerta se abría rápidamente y dejaba entrar a la pelirosa.

-Vete de aquí, Tamao!!.- Ordenó con sobresalto la rubia, pues sentía su espacio totalmente invadido.

-No puedo, la señora Kino esta preocupada y….- Trató de hablar, pero ella no le permitía expresarse y miraba con espanto su fuerte carácter.

-¡No tiene de que preocuparse, estoy en perfectas condiciones!.- Exclamó con fastidio en su voz.

-Pero los mareos….- Objetó con temor en su voz, sabía que la estaba retando y temía terminar mal aquella charla.

-Mi estado es obvio, puedo o no tener síntomas del embarazo. Así que lárgate de mi habitación.- Dijo con enojo en su tono de voz, aquella conversación no tenía un buen cauce y probablemente jamás lo tendría.

-Sí, pero no me iré de la pensión… entiéndalo es por su bien y por el del bebé.- Dijo Tamao. Sus palabras inspiraron decisión, algo poco usual en ella. Y así salió de su habitación.

Respiró con dificultad y se dejó caer al futon. Estaba agotada, sus fuerzas poco a poco iban disminuyendo y nada evitaba esas pequeñas fugas de poder espiritista. No podría remediarlo, a menos que hablara seriamente con Kino.

Kino deseaba saber su estado. No se podía mentir, estaba débil y muy agotada. Sin embargo, era una agotamiento distinto, podría decirse que inexplicable. Sus fundamentos los relacionaba con el entrenamiento especial y eso causaba un temor por ser realidad. Tenía miedo por su bebé. Los riesgos eran muy grandes y ella los había tomado.

Flash Back…

Metió ropa a una pequeña maleta. No tenía pensado pasearse por Izumo tantos días y menos en su estado. Un paseo relativo, ya que en realidad era más que un paseo o una simple reunión espiritista. Volvió al closet a sacar algunas prendas y tratar de quitárselo de encima.

Era el colmo, tenían veintiún años, casado, con casi dos hijos y él seguía actuando de manera tan infantil. Nunca cambiaría y a eso se había resignado. Aunque de cierto modo, era algo que le agradaba del castaño.

-No vayas, Annita. Por favor no te vayas a Izumo.-Rogó una vez más el castaño, era la décima vuelta y su insistencia no cedía.

-Es solo una simple sesión espiritista., no tardare más de una semana.- Respondió la rubia con un poco de fastidio por tanta insistencia en el mismo tema.

-Demasiado tiempo.- Dijo Yoh con desilusión en su voz.

-Estas exagerando un poco, por no decir demasiado.- Dijo con ironía la itako, ya que no se quitaba de encima a su esposo, su boleto estaba pagado de nada le serviría sus intentos por percudirla.

-Nunca es demasiado tiempo para mí, deberías saberlo.- Respondió con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas, aunque era la pura y casta verdad.

Su comentario sonrojo de manera violenta a la rubia, quien no dejó de contemplar a su hombre. En verdad era un contraste fascinante, poseía una figura agradable a cualquier mujer y un carácter enternecedor.

-¿Hay manera que te haga desistir de esa idea?.- Pronunció Yoh con una tonalidad mas seria y mas seductora que impasible. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente.

Sus labios casi rozaban unos con otros y su aliento le hizo estremecer por completo.

-¿Aún tienes la esperanza de que así sea?.- Preguntó con curiosidad la rubia, ya que sabía que su decisión era un hecho y nada la haría dudar.

-Por supuesto.- Sonrió con un poco de picardía el shaman

Tomó a la rubia de su cintura hasta llevarla junto a él. Podían sentir sus cuerpos totalmente cerca uno de otro. Intentó besar sus labios, pero desistió de su idea. Bajó con lentitud a su cuello y succionó una pequeña parte de él.

Anna se entregaba de lleno a esa sensación, no era la primera ocasión en que podía sentirla, pero cada vez era más adictiva. Hubiese cedido a una petición así en ese momento, de no ser que alguien llamará a la puerta con tanta insistencia, sacándolos de su mundo de fantasía.

-Mamá!!! .- Gritó el pequeño niño afuera de la habitación.

-Agradezco mucho el hijo que me diste.-Susurró la rubia con un poco de burla en su voz.

Se separó del castaño rápidamente y cerró la maleta de la cama para dársela a su esposo. Yoh parecía no querer salir de su mundo, pero el sonido de sus dedos lo hizo despertar con pesadez de esa ensoñación.

-Apresúrate o llegaré tarde.- Ordenó con brusquedad y se retiró de ese lugar.

Anna abrió la puerta con rapidez y el pequeño niño pareció nunca haberla visto, ya que se arrojó hacia ella, diciéndole que su transporte había llegado y tomándole de su mano la guió afuera de la habitación.

Suspiró derrotado, había perdido nuevamente. Dos semanas trató de persuadirla de cualquier manera y ella simplemente se negaba al hecho de querer escucharlo, al parecer esta sesión espiritista era muy importante para ella.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a todos sus amigos reunidos en la entrada principal. Por lo menos tendría una excelente compañía en su ausencia. Las miradas lo recorrieron una a una, hasta que una voz llamó por completo su atención.

-Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde , Yoh!!!.- Sonrió entre forzado y un poco desconcertado. La misma frase dos veces en el día y por diferente persona era algo raro.

-Lo sé , Manta. No te enojes tanto.-Excusó el shaman, quien no dejo de buscar con la mirada a su esposa.

Junto a Ren se encontraba la rubia. Al parecer su hijo le había agarrado un cariño especial a su amigo y estaba con él. Anna le daba una serie de instrucciones a su amigo, lo cual lo puso un poco celoso, ya que el padre era él.

Llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y Hana se giró hacia él, pidiéndole lo subiera, ya que la rubia no podía cargarlo. Yoh obedeció al mandato de su hijo, no iba a negar que en ese aspecto se parecía demasiado a su madre.

Yoh parecía estar entre molesto antes de dirigirse a ellos, pero sus "celos" desaparecieron con el comentario de Hana, quien le había pedido a su madre un abrazo y un beso antes de marcharse.

-¿Te picó un mosquito o algo, mamá?.- Cuestionó con inocencia el niño al ver la marca roja en su cuello.

Anna se sonrojó violentamente por la indiscreción de su hijo. Olvido por completo la pequeña marca de Yoh, quien también adquirió la misma tonalidad de rojo en su rostro.

-Yo diría que más bien le pico un mosquito muy grande.- Dijo entre burlas y risas Horo Horo, mientras las miradas se posaban en Yoh.

-Pues el mosquito debió ser muy grande.- Agregó Hana con simpatía.

-Ya se quitará.-Intervino la rubia antes de oír otro comentario vergonzoso al respecto. Cuídate mucho, sabes que estas a cargo de esta bola de haraganes..- Agregó con dulzura e imposición en sus palabras.

Besó su frente y le dio un pequeño abrazó antes de salir y dirigirse al auto. No sin antes dirigirles a todos un par de miradas frívolas ordenándoles hacer sus quehaceres como corresponde a cada uno.

Yoh bajó al pequeño niño, quien entró a la pensión rápidamente. Subió al coche al igual que su esposa y su mejor amigo. El automóvil se detuvo hasta llegar a su destino. Los tres bajaron del vehiculo, dos de ellos con indiferencia del momento, pero el castaño no lucía de esa manera.

Fin Flash Back…

Yoh entró extrañado a su habitación. Se encontraba en el umbral de su ventana un poco pensativa de la situación. Los días anteriores hablaban poco y se mantenía distante con Tamao. Hana, por su parte, trataba de mejor manera a Tamao, aunque su comportamiento se veía un poco forzado.

Sus intentos por preguntarle su razón, habían fallado en más de una ocasión. Conocía su carácter, un poco testaruda para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero esta vez se cerraba a obtener una respuesta tan simple a esas reacciones.

-Estoy celosa, ya te lo dije.- Repitió con insistencia y obviedad en sus palabras.

Nuevamente mentía. Sabía de los sentimientos de Tamao y no creería en absoluto ese cuento de sus celos, pues durante años le permitió la entrada a Tamao y sin ningún problema.

-Porque insistes tanto en eso? Estoy celosa..- Insistió con enfado en su voz, es que acaso perdían credibilidad sus palabras.

-Nunca lo habías estado.- Dijo Yoh con serenidad, aunque por dentro no lo estuviera

-Pues ahora sí, Tamao ha crecido y tu pareces mirarla más..- Contestó con sinceridad y dolor en sus palabras, aunque realmente ese no fuera el motivo.

-Mientes, pero no insistiré más. Si no me tienes confianza… entonces no te obligaré a decírmelo.- Finalizó el shaman un poco dolido con esas palabras, él jamás se fijaría en otra mujer y menos en su amiga.

Suspiró resignado y salio de la habitación. Todos los días la misma discusión y ninguna respuesta aparecía. Observó como su hijo entraba a su habitación con su madre, su comportamiento de él era extraño y no podía garantizar nada bueno en eso.

Caminó por la sala y encontró a su amiga de la infancia, y quien a estas alturas era tema para hablar con su esposa. Desde su llegada pocas eran las ocasiones que hablaban sin entrometerla a ella, peor no se arrepentía, su sentido le decía que había algo oculto. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al verla…¿llorar?.

Ahora comprendía la entrada de su hijo a ver a su madre.

-¿Te ha dicho algo malo?

-No, para nada.

-Hana es un niño con un carácter un poco inestable, discúlpalo.

-No se preocupe, son solo sentimentalismos.

-No es por eso solo por lo que estas aquí, ¿cierto Tamao?

Negó con su cabeza aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, no podría decirle esas cosas, no le correspondía a ella llegar e invadir su mente con dudas.

-¿Qué es?

-No puedo decirlo… solo sé que es algo muy grave.

Sus ojos perdieron color con esas palabras. Ahora entendía su comportamiento, su evasiva y sus infundados celos. Apretó con fuerza los puños, no era furia, era impotencia. Ella corría peligro y él no lo sabía.

-Te lo suplico, dime todo lo que sepas.

-No puedo, usted deberá hallar esas respuestas. Busque en aquella mesa de noche… tal vez eso disipe sus dudas

Se marchó inmediatamente del lugar, dejando al shaman sumamente pensativo. La mesa de noche de Anna siempre estaba llena de accesorios personales, pero en especial de cartas.

-Cartas de la abuela.- Reaccionó con rapidez a la indirecta.

Corrió a su habitación, vio salir a su hijo y a ella de su habitación. Hana tenía un puchero en su rostro, como si lo hubiese regañado por algo, pero iban tomados de las manos algo que llamó su atención.

-Prepararé la cena.-Dijo con frialdad la rubia, aquella charla la había dejado muy pensativa y sobretodo distante de él.

-Sí, enseguida iré a ayudarte.- Contestó con un tono sobrio.

Entró y observó todo en perfecto orden. Su antigua habitación había cambiado mucho con la llegada de la rubia a ella, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por aquel mueble. Miró con detenimiento el objeto y abrió con cuidado el cajón de este.

-No quisiera hacerlo, pero esto parece ser mas grave de lo que tu pareces decirme.- Susurró para si mismo, no podía engañarse, no deseaba invadir su espacio personal.

Sacó una pequeña caja, las cartas eran muchas, pero pronto diviso la más reciente. Aquella carta que numerosas veces le pidió que se la mostrara ahora estaba en sus manos y sólo él tenía la decisión y la convicción de abrir el sobre.

Sus manos picaban hábilmente la verdura. Durante esos años había adquirido destreza. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos divagaban en su relación, en aquellas dos semanas, en el entrenamiento. Sus palabras tenían un poco de verdad, pero eran mínimas comparadas con la realidad.

No deseaba mentirle y mucho menos ocultarle algo importante. Tenía miedo a como lo tomaría, si la despreciaría o simplemente no le perdonaría. Borró esos pensamientos de su mente, a fin de cuentas, no era su culpa, ella no pidió eso, jamás.

Miró a su hijo entretenido en la ventana. Él le brindaba una tranquilidad enorme y por él tenia que terminar con esa indiferencia. No era momento de interponer una barrera, sería por el bien de su familia. Se secó las manos y se quitó el delantal.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Cuestionó Hana con un poco de extrañeza por su comportamiento.

-Tengo que hablar con tu padre.

-¿Y la cena?

-Tamao podrá prepararla

Mencionarla no era la mejor opción que había tenido. Anna notó esa pequeña mirada melancólica. Su actitud no había sido la más cortés últimamente, pero la charla de un rato no tenia ni una sola palabra agradable. Acarició su cabello y levantó su pequeño rostro.

-Ella te quiere mucho y por lo mismo no debemos tratarla de esta manera

-Sí, mamá. Te prometo que hablaré con ella y me disculparé

-Eso espero.

Sonrió con felicidad por las palabras de ánimo de su madre y se marchó a su habitación.

Miró a su hijo irse y así lo hizo ella también. La tarde había caído y eso le parecía algo inspirador. Reunió fuerzas para verle nuevamente y decirle todo el problema, era su esposo y por lo tanto debía tenerle entera confianza. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo encontró con el sobre en mano.

Se sintió herida y traicionada. Su pensamiento fue tan absurdo al pensar que él esperaría a su respuesta, que le contará su problema, o al menos el problema real. Sin embargo, se sentía como una tonta, él ya lo sabía y no había necesidad para decirle más.

Se acercó hasta él y arrebató de golpe el sobre de sus manos. Rompió en mil pedazos aquel papel y lo arrojó al suelo. No era furia, ni frustración, era decepción.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?!!!

-¿Qué acaso no me tienes confianza?

-Tú no la tienes conmigo, como podría confiar en ti… ahora.

-¿Y tu acaso la tuviste conmigo? Jamás pensé que entre nosotros surgieran problemas por esto. Yo confió en ti con mi vida y mira como me respondes!! Con engaños y mentiras!!

-Tenía miedo y bien sabes porque! No puedes culparme, no quería que esto pasara

-Pero tenías opción, Anna. Debiste contármelo, en vez de ocultarlo, de guardártelo para ti. ¿Es que acaso tu orgullo es tan grande que es más fuerte que nuestro amor?!!!

Su silencio motivo a varias acusaciones. Aquello era el comienzo de un pleito mucho mayor. Presentía algo muy malo de todo eso.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas en mis sentimientos?!!!

-Y tu pensaste en los míos?!! Nunca! Siempre eres tú, y que hay de los demás. ¿Qué hay de mi, de Hana, del bebe? No te importa?!!!

Un sonido ensordecedor resonó en toda la habitación. Yoh no se movió, simplemente sintió el ardor en su mejilla, el golpe había sido demasiado duro. Su mirada era oscura y sus cabellos cubrían de ella, peor sus palabras eran de una mujer herida.

-No te atrevas a decir que no me importa!!!

Su rostro era serio y casi irreconocible. Su carácter siempre era tranquilo y apacible, pero la situación no le permitía emitir esa pureza. Intentó reprimir la impotencia, la preocupación y sus arrebatos, sin embargo le era imposible, no podía retenerlo.

-No me parece, aun y te escondes en esa coraza, no permites que te proteja, no lo haces, prefieres ser tu la que lleve esa carga!!!

-Tu que sabes de llevar la carga!! Nunca la has llevado!!!

Yoh se sorprendió por esas palabras, que enmudeció por completo. Sus ojos no podían expresar más sorpresa que esa. Anna tampoco creía en sus palabras con total afirmación. El shaman expresó dolor en su mirada y salió de la habitación

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, una declaración para nada cierta, ella lo sabía. Intentó detenerlo antes de salir de la habitación y así lo hizo. Sus miradas chocaron y su piel tocó su hombro por descuido. No forcejeó al contacto, pero tampoco le inspiró querer seguir ahí.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo, con esto me has dicho tanto-Dijo en un tono herido, con la mirada oculta en sus castaños mechones.

-¿Porque discutían?

Aquella voz los sacó de tantos pensamientos. Miraron hacia abajo, su hijo estaba ahí. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?, no tenían idea. Sus miradas se ensombrecieron al escucharlo repetir la pregunta.

-¿Por qué estaban gritando?¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?

Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué se quedan callados?!!-Grito con desesperación el pequeño niño rubio, bajo las miradas ensombrecida de sus padres.

Continuara………..

Holaaaaaaaaaaa como esta toda mi gente de FF, pues bien al fin decidí dar señal de vida y eso solo significa una cosa SIIIII ESO MISMO ME GRADUEEEEEEEEE WOW AL FINNNNNN jeje pues como ven ya pude dedicarme un poco mas a mis fic, aun que tengo que ser sincera este epilogo se me extendió mucho, por que eso era principalmente un epilogo pero lo tengo que dividir por que mi inspiración se salio de control, no pude reducirlo mucho, aun me falta subir la otra parte que casi la tengo lista no se preocupen con este no me tardo tanto jeje.

Bueno este capi se lo dedico a una gran amiga que conocí en aquí en FF, me a ayudado en la elaboración estas partes del fic y en la ortografía que la tengo patética jeje pero no pudo decir nombre por que ella no quiere, pero creo que se merece créditos de mi parte, aun que se que me va a matar cuando lea esto pero oye no la mencione jeje, pero este capi esta dedicado a ti GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA Y APOYO.

Bueno espero que disfrutaran el capi, mándenme sus review que esos me darían el último empujecito que me falta para terminar el fic y muchas gracias a:


End file.
